Pushed Him Away
by schoolgirl101
Summary: Gabriella Montez is now a freshmen at East High School. She wants to start new and fresh from previously attending East Middle, but memories of a certain boy keep flashing back into her mind. What happens when she can’t take it anymore? TROYELLA
1. Just Beginning

Pushed Him Away

Summary: Gabriella Montez is now a freshmen at East High School. She wants to start new and fresh from previously attending East Middle, but memories of a certain boy keep flashing back into her mind. What happens when she can't take it anymore?!?!

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either. I don't think I really own anything, I'm just writing this for my own consent!

This is my second fan fiction story (first one: When I Die), so I'm still trying to get used to all this website and stuff, but enjoy!

**Author's Note: The first few chapters are going to be a couple of flashbacks of Gabriella's middle school life, so don't get confused! Always, schoolgirl 101**

Chapter 1: Just Beginning

"Gabriella honey, wake up!" Gabriella's mother called her from the kitchen.

Gabriella sighed and rubbed her eyes looking at the alarm clock. 6:00. 6:00...in the morning...on a Monday...the first day of school...the first day of middle school.

Gabriella frowned gently. She sure didn't want to go to middle school. Gabriella adored elementary, her best friends Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay..they all had classes together. Gabriella was going to seventh grade (when I started middle school, I was in seventh not in sixth..), and she no longer had any classes with Taylor, Kelsi, or Sharpay. She was going to be split apart from her best friends, and Gabriella knew it.

"Gabriella, come down for breakfast! I want to drop you off at school today instead of taking the bus! It's the first day!" her mother yelled calling Gabriella down.

"I'm up Mami!" Gabriella yelled. "I'm getting changed, I'll be right down!" Gabriella yelled.

Gabriella decided to take a quick shower before going downstairs. When Gabriella came out of the shower, she searched through her closet for something to wear. Gabriella wasn't the most popular girl in school...in fact she wasn't even popular. A geek...a nerd is what people would call her in middle school. Elementary...everyone was really the same. Sure there were some guys and girls more liked than others...but no one really cared. Middle school...middle school would be tons different.

Gabriella decided to wear a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She put on her black-rimmed glasses, and brushed her curly brownish-blackish curls tying them in two pigtails. Gabriella carefully tied the pigtails with red and white ribbons, and grabbed her overly large schoolbag and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mami." Gabriella said sitting down on the kitchen counter stool.

"Morning Gabriella. My you look so cute today."

Gabriella sighed. "Cute? Um...okay."

Gabriella's mother laughed. "You look fine Gabriella. Middle school will be good for you. You can meet new friends...being apart from Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi won't be so bad. You'll see them in the hallways..."

"But Mami...I don't want to see them in the hallways! I want to hang out with them...and have classes together with them...they might forget about me! I can't believe I'm the only one! You know...they all have their classes together...it's like I'm going to be the odd ball!" Gabriella whined.

"Gabriella. It will be all okay in the end. I promise you that. Now, eat your toast." Gabriella's mom said pointing to the brown grain on the plate in front of her.

Gabriella frowned slightly and ate the toast in small bites.

When she was done, her mother instructed her to go outside. Gabriella grabbed her bag and walked with her mother outside for the drive to her new school.

At East Middle

Gabriella's mom parked in one of the empty parking spaces and turned towards her daughter. "You will be okay right honey? Promise me you will be okay."

Gabriella looked at her mother and nodded. "I will be fine Mami. Just a little sad and all, but I guess school won't be that bad..."

Gabriella's mother smiled at her gently. "That's good then sweetie. I'll be going off to work then," her mother said.

Gabriella gave her mother a smile and stepped out of the car. She closed the door, gave her mother yet another reassuring smile before walking up towards the East Middle doors.

Middle school was only just beginning.


	2. Einsteinette

Chapter 2: Einsteinette

Gabriella looked at the big red and white doors and took a deep breath. She rummaged through her bag and found her schedule...it was all there...printed in black and white.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at her locker number. 014. And even worse...the school was kind of small so people had to share lockers. Gabriella hoped it wasn't going to be with an eighth grader. Gabriella shuddered. Middle school...ew.

Looking at the doors again, Gabriella exhaled and walked into the doors.

Gabriella looked around and saw crowds of people. They were all separate from each other. Gabriella could tell; jocks, geeks, skaters, the whole nine yards. Each all had their own group of friends, they all seemed like they knew each other.

"Must be eighth graders..." Gabriella sighed and went in search for her locker. It only took Gabriella a couple of minutes for her to find it. After all it was one of the early numbers. Gabriella frowned seeing a boy standing in front of the locker looking around frantically.

"Um...I think you're standing in front of my locker." Gabriella said softly towards the boy not wanting to stare at him.

The boy turned towards Gabriella and smiled. "Oh...I'm sorry! I'm new here...and this is my locker too!" the boy said.

Gabriella looked up at the boy meeting his eyes. Gabriella suddenly felt even more shy than she was before. This boy had the most amazing blue eyes...like an endless pool of blue orbs. The boy also looked pretty athletic, he kind of looked like he had athletic build for a middle schooler. The boy had brownish and blondish hair, and was a few inches taller than Gabriella.

"Um...Troy Bolton." the boy smiled and extended his hand.

Gabriella stood frozen until she realized she was standing frozen and blushed. "Gabriella Montez." she said shaking his hand.

The pair shook hands and let go.

"That felt weird..." Gabriella thought. "Why do I suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy..." Gabriella thought and decided to ignore what she felt.

"So...Gabriella...I assume you are an eighth grader?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella blushed and shook her head. "Nope. Seventh grade. You must be in eighth grade though I'm sure." Gabriella smiled wondering why she was smiling.

The boy shook his head. "I'm also a seventh grader. I moved here with my family from West Elementary. My dad used to teach at West High, but he attended East High when he was in high school. When he was offered a job at East High as the gym teacher, he took it and here I am. No friends and all...just me. Troy Bolton." the boy cheekily grinned.

Gabriella smiled. She felt so comfortable with this boy...and she had only been with him for less than five minutes. "Well it's nice to meet you Troy. I'm kind of a loner here too. I mean I have friends!...they're all just in different classes. Now I'm kind of stuck here with no one to talk to." Gabriella admitted.

"You can talk to me." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella grinned. "Yeah..." she said softly. "I think I can."

"And about your friends...I'm sorry. Maybe we'll have some classes together..." Troy said.

"Yeah!" Gabriella grinned. "Do you have your schedule with you? We can compare."

Troy grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Well you see...I had it...and went to my locker...well our locker...and I by mistake let the paper slip into the locker. I didn't get the combination before I slipped it in...so I've been standing here looking like an idiot trying to get the locker open with glaring stares."

Gabriella laughed. "Glaring stares?"

"Yup." Troy grinned.

"Well no worries..." Gabriella said. "I'll open it." Gabriella said walking towards their locker and opening it up using the combination. Gabriella noticed the discarded schedule in the locker and handed it to Troy. "Here Troy." she said handing him the paper.

"Oh! Thanks Gabi!" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella blushed. No one has ever given her nicknames…well not in a while...and one from Troy...it felt kind of nice. But Gabriella still wasn't sure what this feeling she was feeling was. Gabriella never felt something like this in elementary...was this feeling supposed to be felt in middle school? Gabriella frowned.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said looking at her. "You feeling alright?" he asked with concern.

Gabriella's mind snapped back to real life. "Sorry Troy, just thinking." Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Well, we can check our schedule's now can't we?" Troy said handing Gabriella his schedule.

Gabriella smiled and gladly took it to compare. "Yeah! We have Social Studies, PE, homeroom, lunch and art together Troy!" Gabriella said smiling.

"Yes! What don't we have together?" Troy said looking at the schedule. "English, Math and Science huh? Why do you have the letters AP in front of those classes for Gabi?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella blushed. "Oh. Those stand for Advanced Placement. They're a class higher than regular." Gabriella said looking down.

"Oh...wow...I'm talking with an Einsteinette." Troy teased.

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled.

"No really Gabi, that's awesome that you're smart!" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy."

The school bell rang.

"Off to homeroom?" Troy said looking at her.

Gabriella grinned. "Let's." she said closed the locker and grabbed her bag as Troy and Gabriella went off to find their homeroom.


	3. The Right Choice

Chapter 3: The Right Choice

Gabriella and Troy walked into their homeroom: Mr. Young, together.

Gabriella looked around the classroom and noticed a few seats left open; two seats in particular were empty and next to each other.

Gabriella felt an urge to sit with Troy but pushed the thought aside. "I think I'm going to sit over there Troy." Gabriella said pointing to an empty discarded seat.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and tugged it gently. "Don't be silly Gabi." Troy said looking at Gabriella. "We can sit together over there." Troy said still holding Gabriella's hand and brought her to the two discarded seats.

Gabriella cautiously sat next to Troy but got even more nervous when she saw the stares of her homeroom at the pair.

"What are they staring at?" Gabriella said looking down at herself and Troy.

Gabriella noticed at what their homeroom was staring at and blushed.

The pair's hands were intertwined together.

"Troy my ha-" Gabriella began but was rudely interrupted.

"The Chad Danforth is in the house!" the curly haired boy yelled as he came into the classroom.

Gabriella threw a disgusted look at one of the popular boys in elementary. Gabriella got along with almost everyone in elementary, but Chad Danforth was that exception.

Chad scanned the classroom for any of his friends but didn't find anyone. Chad looked away but looked back at his homeroom when he spotted the curly haired girl.

"Well if it isn't for our very own Geeky Gabriella." Chad said staring at Gabriella. "Where's Taylor, Sharpay, or Kelsi?" Chad laughed.

"If you had a brain...maybe you would notice that they aren't here." Gabriella snapped softly for Chad to hear.

Chad smirked. "Ha ha Geeky Gabriella. You must be pretty lonely..." Chad said before noticing Troy's presence. "Oh, but wait! Wow Geeky Gabriella, never knew you would get a boyfriend on the first day of school!" Chad laughed as he stared at the pair's hands intertwined together.

Gabriella's eyes grew wide and blushed. "Troy...your hand..." she whispered gently.

Troy looked from the curly haired boy back to his hand intertwined with Gabriella. "Oh I'm sorry Gabi!" Troy blushed slightly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Gabi?" Chad snorted.

Gabriella glared at Chad and looked away.

Chad laughed as his eyes landed back on the blue-eyed boy. "So...you must be new here. Chad Danforth." Chad said extending his hand towards the boy.

Troy thought cautiously before he shook it. "Troy Bolton, transferred here from West Elementary."

"Cool." Chad said smiling. "So you and Geeky Gabriella dating or something?" Chad asked.

Troy laughed. "Um...no. It's the first day at school. Am I expected to have a girlfriend?"

Chad laughed. "No...but..." Chad said staring at Troy. "A lot of girls I'm noticing are checking you out man. And...if I were you...I wouldn't choose Geeky Gabriella." Chad whispered.

Troy gave Chad a blank look. "I do what I want to do man. And besides, Gabi is really nice. What's wrong with you?" Troy said defending his new friend.

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a gentle smile.

"Nothing man...nothing. Forget what I said. Just wanted to make friends you know...do cool things...when you want to drop this good guy act or whatever..see me. We can hang or something." Chad said and walked away to find a seat open.

Gabriella sighed and looked down at the desk.

Troy turned to Gabriella with concern. "Are you okay Gabi?" Troy asked Gabriella trying to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

Gabriella attempted to smile at Troy. "You should hang out with Chad, Troy. No need to waste time with nobody's like me...I mean Chad just asked you for popularity and all. With that, you can go through all of middle school, and probably even high school." Gabriella pointed out.

Troy laughed and shook his head. "My choices are the ones I want to make, not the ones that people want me to choose or make Gabi. And besides...I think I made the right choice."

Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red and looked away.

A few seconds later, their homeroom teacher Mr. Young walked in.

"Good morning seventh graders!" Mr. Young said cheerfully. "Since today is the first day of school, we will have an hour long of homeroom to get to know each other if you haven't arrived from East Elementary, and then you will have short periods of your classes. Let's begin!" Mr. Young smiled as he grabbed his attendance sheet.

The homeroom sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Homeroom Bonding

Chapter 4: Homeroom "Bonding"

"Okay, let's call attendance." Mr. Young said.

Mr. Young started to go over the list. Gabriella remembered hearing all of these names from elementary, Gabriella was able to conclude that Troy was the only new student.

Once roll calling had finished, Mr. Young got up from the chair he was sitting to start a bonding activity. "Okay class. Here's what we are going to do. You will stand up, and state your name, what school you last attended, a sport that you like to play or play, and your favorite color. You can add anything else if you may wish to." Mr. Young said.

"I'll start." Mr. Young said. "Let's see, my name is Mr. Young, last school I attended was University of Alberquerque, I like to golf...and my favorite color is green."

The class began the routine, and it was now Gabriella's turn.

"Um...my name is Gabriella Montez. I came from East Elementary, I like to play tennis...and my favorite color is blue." Gabriella sat down blushing at who the color blue reminded her of.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and stood up. "I'm Troy Bolton. I came from West Elementary, I also like to play tennis-" Troy said flashing Gabriella a warming smile. "And my favorite color is red, which so happens to be East Middle school colors." Troy smiled and sat down.

When Troy sat down, Gabriella stared at him and whispered, "You play tennis Troy?"

"Yeah. Since you know my dad is the gym teacher you're probably wondering I play tennis and not basketball or football. Well those sports are okay...it's just that tennis is a lot more fun to do and all." Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled brightly and nodded. Gabriella's smile faded a little as Chad got up. "My name is Chad Danforth. I came from East Elementary as you all may know, I like to play basketball, and my favorite color is green." Chad smiled and sat down.

Once that activity finished, Mr. Young went over a map of the middle school grounds and made sure everyone knew where there next classes were. He also went over school rules and policies, and the homeroom period was about to end.

"Homeroom is every day for ten minutes, but today is the exception. Class periods are usually 45 minutes long, but these periods will be 30 minutes because we will have an after school sign up for sports, and there was a long homeroom today. If you guys have any questions...you're free to ask any teacher. Dismissed." Mr. Young said pointing to the door.

Gabriella and Troy walked out of homeroom class together.

"So Troy..we have the same classes at the same time, it's just that some of mine are AP. My schedule is Social Studies, AP English, PE, AP Math, Lunch, AP Science, and last Art." Gabriella said.

"That's cool...means we have every other class together then right?" Troy asked her.

"Yup." Gabriella said smiling.

"Okay...that's good. You mind going to our locker?" Troy asked Gabriella. "I feel like dumping half of my stuff inside, I have so much stuff in my bag." Troy laughed.

Gabriella nodded. "Me too. It sucks." Gabriella smiled as the pair walked over to their locker.

Troy opened the locker, and the pair threw some of their stuff in the locker. They closed the locker just in time as the bell rang.

"Well, time for Social Studies." Gabriella said looking at Troy. Troy nodded and the two set off for their Social Studies class.


	5. Nicknames

Chapter 5: Nicknames

Gabriella and Troy entered through the school hallway together.

They were close to their English class when Gabriella spotted a distinct blond haired girl.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella squeaked out to the girl.

In a flash, the girl's hair turned. "Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled running up to her and giving her a big hug. "Yeah! We got to see each other!"

Gabriella nodded furiously. "I know...I was getting kind of lonely...I have no one to talk too..." Gabriella frowned at her blonde friend.

"Hey!" Troy said making him self visible to the two girls.

Gabriella blushed.

"Sorry Troy." Gabriella giggled softly.

Sharpay turned towards the blue-eyed boy and smiled.

"Um...Sharpay Evans...you are-" Sharpay asked.

"Troy Bolton. Gabriella's friend. Right Gabi?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

Sharpay grinned. "Gabriella new friend...or boyf-" Sharpay said excitedly before Gabriella cut her off.

Gabriella blushed furiously. "Sharpay!"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella's red face and gave Gabriella a gentle smile. "Sorry Gabriella...he...he..he gave you a nickname."

Gabriella nodded spacing out for a moment. Troy stared at her intently but Gabriella was frowning slightly at the floor. Gabriella had a nickname when she was little...princess or brie-brie, or...gabi. Those names were given to her by her father...but Gabi's father died in a car accident when Gabriella was nine.

Gabriella never let anyone give her any nicknames again...it was too painful to remember. Sure the girls were always there by her side...and life got better. Gabriella had no idea why she let Troy give her that nickname, it felt kind of nice.

Gabriella noticed that she wasn't talking anymore and looked up.

"I'm sorry for blanking out on you guys! Just..thinking." Gabriella smiled softly.

Sharpay nodded sadly understanding what Gabriella was thinking about. "Gabriella...I have to go to my next class...maybe I can see you later, right?"

Gabriella nodded. "I would love too Sharpay. Hopefully I can see you with Taylor and Kelsi too."

Sharpay nodded. "I'll see you later Gabriella. Nice meeting you Troy."

Troy nodded and the pair watched as Sharpay's figure disappeared into the crowd of people.

Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella. "Are you okay Gabi? Want to talk?" Troy said. "I mean...I know we just met and all...but if you ever need a friend...I'm there you know." Troy said

Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes and smiled. "Thanks Troy. I appreciate it...I'm not up for talking...you know? Just want to get to class. I'll tell you though...just not now. I don't think I'm ready yet." Gabriella said wondering how she trusted Troy so much.

Troy nodded as the two walked towards and into their Social Studies classroom.


	6. Just So Happened

Author's Note: Hey readers! I wanted to thank the reviewers out there who took the time to review to this story. Personally, I really like this fan fiction, but it's not getting the responses that I've been looking for. I'm not sure why, but do you guys don't like it or something? I'm not sure whether or not I will update every day, maybe I just need to give more time for readers to tune into the story and respond. Please try and review people, at this rate, I don't even think I'll get 100 by the time the story finishes. Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 6: Just So Happened

After School During Sports Sign Ups

Gabriella and Troy just finished art class and Gabriella was now laughing at a joke that Troy made.

Spending half of her day with Troy was absolutely the best. Troy was too nice. Sweet, kind, funny, a great listener...and he actually wanted to know Gabriella. It made Gabriella really happy to know that Troy wanted to be her friend.

"So Troy...what are you going to sign up for?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Tennis. You?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Tennis. When the season ends though...I think I'll just focus on my studies. I'm not sure if I'm into other sports." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded. "When season ends...I'm probably not going to sign up for any sports either...I mean...I'm not really good at any of them."

Gabriella laughed. "Are you serious Troy? We played basketball in gym today. And you don't think you're good? You were practically beating Chad...amd Chad...Chad lives for basketball! You should go for the team when the season starts!" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella thinking a little bit. "I'm not sure Gabi. I mean...I like basketball and all...it's nice...but I'm not so sure if I can see myself as a basketball player." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and bit her lip gently. "Well...your decisions are the ones you make Troy...and that's cool with me. I just think that being on the basketball team would be good for you. You can make tons of friends. Hanging out with me won't really help you to make friends at the school." Gabriella pointed out.

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed. "I love being your friend Gabi! Always and forever." Troy smiled and squeezed her hand.

When Troy let go of Gabriella's hand, Gabriella felt that warm tingle again. "What's wrong with me?" Gabriella thought. "Why do I feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Gabriella frowned wondering why she was feeling this way.

Gabriella again chose to ignore the thought. Maybe she would ask Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay about it when they have their monthly sleepover. The four girls decided it would be best to have these once a month, so they wouldn't lose touch with each other.

"So Troy, ready to sign up for Tennis?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy nodded and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be Gabi."

Gabriella laughed as the two walked up to the Tennis booth.

"Hey guys! My name is Coach Hall and I teach Girl's and Boy's tennis intermediate!" the man said smiling at the two. "Care to sign up?" he asked them.

Troy and Gabriella nodded and began to write their personal information on the sign up sheet.

Troy finished writing his information down and looked towards Gabriella to see if she was finished writing.

"2011 Updike Lane." Troy whispered softly as he looked at Gabriella's address.

When Gabriella finished writing, she handed her paper to the coach.

Coach Hall nodded before adding, "Practice is every day for two hours. We do conditioning as well as going to the weight room once a week. Be promptly at the tennis courts fifteen minutes after school finishes. If late, find a pass from the teacher. Care to see you guys there."

Gabriella and Troy nodded before walking out of the gym doors.

"Conditioning and weight lifting?" Gabriella squeaked at Troy.

Troy laughed and nodded. "I guess so...I mean gosh...all people do in tennis is hit back a ball with a racket (for all you tennis players out there, I don't mean anything by it...I play tennis also). You don't use any muscle strength." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella laughed and nodded. "Right you are Troy."

Troy suddenly remembered what he was thinking and decided to ask Gabriella. "You live at 2011 Updike Lane Gabi?"

Gabriella turned towards Troy surprised. "Yeah...how did you know that?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy blushed. "Oh...I just so happened to look at your information for tennis."

Gabriella laughed. "Just so happened?"

Troy smiled. "Just so happened."

"Okay Troy.." Gabriella laughed. "What about where I live though?" Gabriella asked.

"Um...well did you guys get new neighbors about a week ago?" Troy asked.

Gabriella surprised nodded at Troy. "Yeah...we were actually going to meet them today. My mom didn't want to go right when the neighbors came into town, they might have been busy and all."

"Do you know who your neighbors are Gabi?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Actually no. My mom said that the family was a husband, wife, and a son...I think." Gabriella said.

"Oh really?" Troy said smiling. "I think I heard about your neighbors too."

"Really Troy?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure their son's name just so happens to be Troy Bolton." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella gasped at Troy before playfully hitting him.

"Ow Gabi! What was that for?" Troy laughed.

"That was for leading me on Bolton! I can't believe we're neighbors and I never even knew! I guess you transferred and moved near East Alberquerque huh?"

Troy nodded. "I live at 2010 Updike Gabi. And...using last names huh Ms. Montez?"

Gabriella giggled. "Shut it Troy!" "Want to go walk home now...considering we live right next to each other?"

"Sure Montez." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella playfully hit Troy in the shoulder.

"Sorry Gabi! I meant Gabi...Gabi!" Troy laughed.

Gabriella joined in the laughter.

The two smiled at each other and began the ten minute walk home.


	7. Been Up To

Chapter 7: Been Up To

Three Weeks Later

Gabriella smiled as she ran in her house grabbing all the junk food she could get her hands on and bringing them into her room. Gabriella also took out her fun make-up kit that she brought out when the girls came over. Gabriella grabbed the nail polish and chick-flick movies setting everything out in her room.

Gabriella smiled at the effect. Today was the monthly sleepover. Gabriella was so excited because she got to start off their first monthly sleepover at Gabriella's house. Gabriella was wearing some red pj's with white stars on them. Gabriella hair was down in her loosely brown mass of curls. All Gabriella had to do now was wait until the girl's arrived.

Gabriella heard a tap on her window balcony and turned to look out the balcony.

There Troy stood with a toothy grin on his face.

Gabriella giggled and opened the door to her balcony.

"What are you doing Troy?" Gabriella smiled at her neighbor.

"Just wanted to see what your doing." Troy smiled looking at Gabriella.

"Troy, you know perfectly well that the girls are going to be coming over soon! And besides...you come over to my house almost every single day! Can't live without me for that long can you?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. Troy gave Gabriella a puppy dog look. "Yes Gabi. I'm so very lonely."

Gabriella laughed. "Well too bad Troy. Don't really care. Now leave." Gabriella said laughing.

"Aw...why Gabi?" Troy asked her.

"You know why Troy. The girls are going to be here any moment." Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh...all right." Troy said walking back towards the balcony doors.

Gabriella watched Troy about to leave until Troy turned around and ran towards Gabriella. Troy began to tickle Gabriella wildly.

"Troy stop!" Gabriella laughed and tried to hit him.

She wasn't succeeding.

"Trying to abuse me Gabi?" Troy asked her and tickled her some more.

Gabriella laughed harder. "Please Troy...stop! Stop!"

Gabriella's laughs were too loud that the pair hadn't heard three pairs of feet coming up the stairs.

Troy decided to give in to Gabriella, but not that much. Troy stopped tickling Gabriella and began to spin her around him.

Gabriella giggled some more and laugh with Troy.

It wasn't until Gabriella heard a voice at her bedroom door when she stopped laughing.

"Gabi!" Taylor's voice yelled as she looked at her friend with Troy.

Gabriella looked down at herself in Troy's arms and blushed furiously.

"Um..Troy...time to leave." Gabriella said blushing.

Troy laughed and nodded. "Right Gabi. Nice seeing you girls." Troy said and walked back towards the balcony doors jumping down and going back to his house.

Gabriella laughed nervously and turned her attention back to the three girls standing befor her. "Hey girls, missed you guys so much! What've you been up to?" Gabriella asked them.

"What have you've been up to?!?!" the three girls laughed before pulling Gabriella down on her bed to talk.


	8. Love

Chapter 8: Love

Gabriella giggled nervously as the three girls pulled her down on the bed.

"Hey Kels, Shar, Tay. I missed you guys so much you know! I can't believe I have no classes with you." Gabriella said trying to start a subject knowing what the girls wanted to talk about.

"We missed you to Gabriella." Kelsi smiled.

"So and very much." Taylor said putting a hand to her heart.

"Yeah yeah, we all know you're trying to buy yourself some time Gabriella. Spill." Sharpay said.

Sharpay loved gossip, she always did, and Sharpay was the type to want to find out the latest on everything.

"Spill what Shar?" Gabriella asked her.

"You know perfectly well Gabriella. You...you and Troy." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about guys. Troy and I are just friends." Gabriella said.

Sharpay squealed.

The girls turned their heads towards Sharpay.

"What's up Shar? Gabriella just said that Troy and her are just friends." Taylor said.

"Oh come on! You know Gabriella is lying through her teeth! She's is blushing as red as a tomato!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella heard this and blushed harder.

"It's obvious that Gabriella likes Troy, and you saw that Troy really liked Gabriella too." Sharpay pointed out. "You like Troy don't you Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

What Sharpay said hit Gabriella like a brick. Like Troy?

"Do I like Troy?" Gabriella said thinking really hard. Is that what the warm tingles were? The constant blushing and looking away? The teasing and the slapping in the shoulders? The giggling and laughing? Did Gabriella like Troy?

Kelsi noticed Gabriella's silence and looked at Gabriella. "Are you okay Gabriella?" Kelsi asked her.

Gabriella snapped back out of her vision and stared at the girls.

"I don't know girls...I think I like him." Gabriella whispered to the girls.

The girls eyes grew wide and their smiles broke out into grins.

"Gabriella has her first crush!" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella thought about what the girls said and blushed. "Girls...I can't like Troy. I mean...I'm only a seventh grader for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to crush on anybody! And I mean...Troy doesn't even like me!" Gabriella whispered loudly.

The girls gave Gabriella a crazy look.

"What do you mean Troy doesn't like you Gabriella?!?! Anyone can see that. We only saw you guys for two minutes, and you guys looked kind of flirty and lovey like." Sharpay said.

"Flirty?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"You guys looked so cute together." Kelsi pointed out.

"I can't like Troy guys...I'm a geek for crying out loud! No one is supposed to like geeks!" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, calm down! What's wrong with a crush?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella frowned. "I don't know girls. I felt kind of like this for a bit, but I didn't know what this feeling was."

"Love." Kelsi spoke out.

The girls turned their heads towards Kelsi.

"The feeling is love. My mom told me that love is indescribeable, like something that you weren't sure what it was supposed to feel like. You are in love Gabriella." Kelsi smiled.

"I can't be in love Kelsi. I'm too young." Gabriella said.

"The signs are there Gabriella. You blush like crazy, you flirt, you smile a lot more, you laugh a lot more, and you have some kind of sparkle in your eyes when you're with Troy. I can see it." Taylor said.

Gabriella looked at her friends and frowned. "Guys...I'm not sure. Can we talk about something else? Like school or something? Paint our nails, and give each other makeovers?" Gabriella asked.

The girls looked at Gabriella knowing she didn't want to talk about it and nodded.

"Let's get this party started!" Sharpay squealed and turned on Gabriella's stereo.

The girls laughed and began to have the great and awesome sleep over that they were planning.

Gabriella started to have tons of fun, but a strange thought kept on entering her mind.

Was she afraid of love?


	9. Two Hearts

Chapter 9: Two Hearts

Walking to Tennis Practice

Gabriella smiled as she and Troy began to walk to tennis practice together. Gabriella really enjoyed tennis; it was the second of her most favorite things to do. Well the first being, spending time with Troy.

"So Troy...first quarter is almost over. What are your grades?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well, it's the beginning of middle school, I have a B's but...they'll come up to and A by the end of year." Troy said.

"Really now Troy? They're going to go up to an A?" Gabriella asked.

"Well yeah. I mean my grades were good coming from West Elementary, all A's so I can see myself getting all A's. Why what are you getting Gabriella?" Troy laughed.

"I'm getting all A's Troy." Gabriella giggled.

"Hey! I can get all A's too if I wanted." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "Sure Troy. Sure." she laughed cautiously.

Troy saw Gabriella laughing and began laughing too. "Don't tease Gabriella. You'll see." Troy said smiling.

Troy and Gabriella laughed together as they walked in silence.

It was a peaceful walk, and Gabriella felt Troy grab onto her hand and intertwine it with hers.

"Troy..." Gabriella said looking at their hands.

Suddenly all the things said at the sleepover came rushing into Gabriella's head.

"I have to tell you something Gabi. The thing is...well...I...I like yo-" Troy rambled before Gabriella cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

This caught Troy by surprise. "Wait...what? Gabi-"

"Please. Just leave me alone Troy. I hate you." Gabriella said feeling as if she were about to cry as those words slipped out of her mouth.

"Gabi you don't mean that." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"It's Gabriella. And I do mean that Troy. Just leave me alone will you?" Gabriella said turning away from Troy.

Gabriella ran away from Troy and went through the remainder of the walk to the tennis courts alone.

"I can't like Troy..." Gabriella said tears threatening to fall from her beautiful face. "This thing...it can't be love...it just can't. Troy doesn't know anything...I'm not right for him." Gabriella thought. "Troy will just have to deal with it." Gabriella thought. "I'm afraid...afraid of love." Gabriella said softly.

Gabriella ignored any conversation Troy wanted to start with her during practice. Gabriella didn't want to talk to Troy, and Troy had no idea why.

What the other didn't know was that two hearts were broken that day.


	10. Afraid

Chapter 10: Afraid

Authors Note: I appreciate the reviews to everyone who reviews. It's great to know that people are enjoying this story! I'm warning you guys now that Gabriella's flashback scenes from middle school are now over. She's about to start high school now, so you have a little idea of what happened in her past, so start to conclude things in your heads! Always, schoolgirl101

Gabriella frowned as her alarm clock came off. The radio turned on and a song began to play.

Just when it's getting good

I slowly start to freeze

Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep

It's the memory I can see

Then this fear comes over me

Understand that I don't mean

To push you away from me

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again

I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again

I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

You got a way of easing me out of myself

I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy

Please understand that its not you it's what I do

Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again

I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again

I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Now I wonder what you think of me

Don't kow why I break so easily

All my fears are armed surrounding me

I can't get no sleep

I keep runnin in circles around you

Are you the trap I wanna fall into??

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again

I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again

I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Gabriella frowned as the song came to a stop and a new song started to play on the radio. A small tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek as she thought about her middle school year. It was a really bad experience, and Gabriella should have never made that stupid mistake.

Pushing Troy away was the worst thing that Gabriella possibly could have done. Gabriella was to afraid to tell Troy why she pushed him away, so she never told him why she didn't want to see or talk to him anymore. And now, two years later...all Gabriella can do is regret for that stupid mistake. How can you suddenly not talk to somebody for two years, and suddenly want ot be their friend again?!?!?

You can't...there is no way that a friendship that was once so strong, could become strong again after what happened.

Troy moved on. He got new friends...he dropped his once favorite sport for his friends. As fast as Gabriella dropped Troy, Troy became popular. Troy took Gabriella's advice actually. He went out for the basketball team, and wow shocker! He got captain for the intermediate basketball team. Troy became friends with Chad Danforth, the boy that Gabriella despised.

Troy also became East Middle's primo boy, he had all the girls actually swooning over his feet. Chad was right after all. And just to think...if Gabriella had never dumped Troy as a friend...this never would have happened.

Troy probably wouldn't be popular and be living the large life...Troy wouldn't have tons of girls all over him all the time...Troy wouldn't have tons of friends. So Gabriella did something right...right?

Wrong. Troy turned into a total jerk because of his popularity. He started bullying guys, and using girl's like last month's trash. It was only a matter of time until Troy had beaten up all of the guy's at middle school and made out with all the hot girls at middle school.

Gabriella sighed. Life really sucked. Even Gabriella changed within the years. Gabriella didn't have her friends Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor with her for the middle school years. Gabriella only had herself. She was a loner, who was rumored to have done drugs and cut herself all the time. And in middle school too!

Gabriella really needed a change going into high school was going to make all the difference. Gabriella had been waiting all summer for this. Gabriella changed her appearance just slightly. Her once long curly brownish-blackish girls were now curly brownish-blackish curls that were a little shorter in appearance. Gabriella lost those hideous black rimmed glasses for some contacts.

Her clothes also took a different appearance. Gabriella's clothes were a lot more girlier, she now owned several tank tops, and skirts to her wadrobe. Some make-up was also needed to help her appearance. Gabriella bought some mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss for herself.

Her schoolbag was now switched with a slender bookbag, and Gabriella's shoes were now replaced with short heels. Gabriella looked a lot more girlier, and that wasn't just the end of Gabriella's change.

Gabriella also changed her personality. Gabriella worked all summer practicing...for what exactly? For cheerleading. Gabriella decided if she wanted to be a someone and not a loner in high school...she would have to change. Gabriella started backflips, cartwheels, gymnastics, aeorbic training, everything for a cheerleader's body.

Doing physical training every day not only helped her body shape, but it also gave Gabriella a really gorgeous tan. Gabriella didn't look anything like her anymore, she looked much more confident, lively, and beautiful. The geek was still inside of her...maybe just deep inside.

No one from school had so her new appearance yet. Only her mom. Gabriella hoped that to stay that way until she got to school. Gabriella decided walking would be best, she would have some time to think things through, maybe just a one more chance to see if being popular was the way Gabriella wanted to go.

Gabriella decided it was time to get out of bed, and she went into the shower. After coming out, Gabriella decided on a torquoise tank top with striped bermuda shorts. Gabriella threw on some torquoise flip flops, and blow-dryed her curly hair until smooth and shiny.

Gabriella applied some eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and lipgloss to her face, and brushed her teeth. When Gabriella was done, she grabbed her bookbag, and went downstairs.

"Morning Mami." Gabriella said to her mom as she picked up an apple.

"Morning dear, ready for high school?" her mother asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I better get going, I feel like walking...just need some time to think. Bye Mami!" Gabriella said as she went out the back door before her mother could say anything else.

Good thing it was only a ten minute walk.

Disclaimer: The song previously used in this chapter was Afraid from Vanessa's Hudgens Album V. I don't own this song, so please be aware of this and don't try to sue me or anything! Always, schoolgirl 101


	11. Walk to School

Chapter 11: Walk To School

Gabriella was a few yards away from her house when she saw a boy coming out of his house.

Gabriella saw the boy coming closer and closer to her, and Gabriella recognized his face.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered before speeding up her pace.

The boy grinned devilishly before running towards Gabriella.

"Hey there..." Troy said looking Gabriella up and down.

Gabriella was speechless. What are you supposed to say to someone who was your best friend, and suddenly wants to flirt with you?

The boy looked at Gabriella, "D-o y-o-u s-p-e-a-k E-n-g-l-i-s-h?" Troy said cheekily.

This made Gabriella laugh. "Troy!" she giggled.

Gabriella shut her mouth and her eyes widened when she realized she called Troy by his name.

"Oh shoot! What am I going to have to explain now?" Gabriella thought.

Troy looked at Gabriella slightly confused, but his mouth slowly turned into a smirk, "I never knew I was that popular...girls know my name when I don't even know theirs."

Gabriella frowned at Troy's remark. She looked at Troy and rolled her eyes. Gabriella decided to continue on her walk ignoring Troy.

"Hey!" Troy said catching up with her. "You know my name right...and that line was for you to tell me your name." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella ignored Troy and kept walking forward.

"Aww come on. You know you don't mean that." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella froze when she heard that line.

_Flashback_

"_I have to tell you something Gabi. The thing is...well...I...I like yo-" Troy rambled before Gabriella cut him off._

"_I don't want to talk to you anymore." Gabriella said looking at Troy._

_This caught Troy by surprise. "Wait...what? Gabi-"_

"_Please. Just leave me alone Troy. I hate you." Gabriella said feeling as if she were about to cry as those words slipped out of her mouth._

"_Gabi you don't mean that." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes._

"_It's Gabriella. And I do mean that Troy. Just leave me alone will you?" Gabriella said turning away from Troy._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella stood frozen until Troy's hand gently touched her shoulder.

Gabriella jumped in fright.

"Woah there! It's like something from your past attacked you there or something! Are you okay?" Troy asked with concern.

Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes. Right at that moment, Troy eyes...they looked kind of like the way they did in middle school when they were friends. Sweet and charming. Troy's eyes were eventually replaced with coldness and no feelings at all.

Gabriella had no expression in her face, but looked into Troy's eyes. "I'm sorry." Gabriella whispered and ran as fast as she could the remainder of her house to school.

Troy tried to catch up with Gabriella, until he realized it was useless to run after someone he didn't even know. What was that "I'm sorry" for anway?

At least physical training and running in the summer finally paid off.


	12. Tradition Has It

Chapter 12: Tradition Has It

Troy sighed as he watched the brown eyed girl slowly fade from his view. There was something different about that girl. She felt so familiar, but Troy had never seen her in his life.

"She must live close to me..." Troy thought. "Or else she wouldn't be running to school..." Troy sighed guessing the girl probably went to the catholic girl's school down the road.

"Might as well forget about her." Troy thought. "I'm never going to see her again..." Troy continued his walk to school...alone.

Troy was almost at school when he noticed a bushy haired afro in the distance.

"Chad!" Troy yelled.

The boy;'s hair jerked in the direction of the voice, and smiled. "Troy! My man!" Chad said slapping hands with Troy.

"Hey man. We're in high school now-!" Troy laughed.

"I know...amazing!" Chad laughed as the two started to walk up the stairs and into East High doors.

"Wow." Troy said as he peered inside. At middle, he was the guy everyone wanted to be...Troy would have to make a name for himself here.

Chad and Troy walked down the hallway basketball in hands when they heard two freshmen girl's talking.

"I can't believe they don't have any AP classes..." "I know...East Middle had everything...but East High...ew."

Chad smirked and coughed, "Geeks!"

Troy laughed as they continued off to the homeroom they had together, Ms. Darbus was it?

Troy and Chad arrived in their homeroom and sat in one of the empty seats.

"Basketball season is all year long Troy. Ready to make junior vars captain?" Chad asked.

"You know I am!" Troy laughed.

"Before you came I was talking to the previous JV captain Jake." Chad said. "Being basketball captain and all adoring fans wasn't the only thing you get." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked suddenly interested.

"I mean..." Chad said looking to make sure no one was listening into the conversation. "Tradition has it that junior vars basketball captain gets dibs on junior vars cheerleading captain." Chad smiled. "…and knowing from middle school...we all know it's going to be Haley."

Troy smiled as he thought about Haley. Troy spent most of his make-out sessions with Haley in middle school. Haley was 5 feet 4 inches with big blue eyes and natural blond hair. Haley was adored by all in middle school, the most popular girl, and everyone knew it.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts realizing the bell rang.

A lady with big round glasses came into the room.

"I'm sure you all had a splendid summer. Welcome to East High. We have a wide selection of extra curricular activities to choose from...in fact theater auditions for our fall musical is coming up. But enough about that. Let's take roll shall we?" the lady said.


	13. Friends Back

Chapter 13- Friends Back

"Haley Adams?"

Haley raised her hand, and turned her head towards Troy and flirtatiously smiled. Troy winked.

"Zeke Baylor?"

"Here."

"Troy Bolton? Sandy Cunnings? Chad Danforth? Jason Cross? Ryan Evans? Sharpay Evans? Sean Gomez?"

Ms. Darbus continued to call out names with Troy looking at the clock boringly.

"When is this going to be over?" Troy thought.

Troy was just about to fall asleep when Chad passed him a note.

"From Haley." Chad whispered.

Troy grinned and was about to open the letter when he heard Ms. Darbus call out a girl's name.

"Gabriella Montez?"

Troy's ears perked up when he heard the name of his former best friend and a small smile began to play on his lips.

"Here." the voice said.

Troy immediately looked in the direction of the voice.

There she was. In all of her crown and beauty. Gabriella Montez. She looked a lot different from middle school. Gabriella used to look a little shyer in middle school and revealed clothes that represented her personality...shy.

Now...the girl was replaced by a spunky and confident girl's attitude.

Troy thought Gabriella looked amazingly gorgeous in a turquoise tank top and soft bermuda shorts. Her once long cascading hair was cut shorter and looked a lot more bouncy. Gabriella's big brown eyes were now much more visible than before with glasses.

"Wow..." Troy breathed.

"Dude...when did geeky Gabriella become hot?" Chad asked.

Gabriella heard the comment and glared at Chad. "See you're still the same in middle school Chaddy Boy." Gabriella grinned.

She glared at Chad for a moment longer and was about to turn away when she met the same gorgeous blue eyes as that morning.

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered.

Blue eyes met brown eyes and the two were so occupied with each other, their eye's didn't pull away from each other.

It was probably five minutes that passed before Chad rudely interrupted. "Troy man...this is Gabriella you're looking at. Even if she turned hot man...she's still a geek."

The words stung Gabriella as she looked away from Troy and blinked back a few tears.

Troy didn't know what to say, but he knew that Gabriella and him most likely was never going to be friends again. Troy just had to forget about Gabriella.

"Yeah man." Troy said. "Once a geek, always a geek." Troy said wincing slightly, but only slightly enough for no one to notice.

Gabriella's head shot up when hearing those words come out of Troy's mouth.

She didn't feel that bad coming from Chad, but Troy?

"I can say the same about you Bolton. Once a jerk, always a jerk." Gabriella said brown eyes flashing with anger.

"You tell him Gabriella!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked towards Sharpay and smiled. She exchanged glances with Taylor and Kelsi also. At least she got her friends back.


	14. Said Anything

Chapter 14- Said Anything

Ms. Darbus stared at the two teenagers glaring at each other and frowned. "I will not stand for such foolishness, please now...because of you two...everyone stand up.

The class looked at Ms. Darbus and silently obeyed.

"From now on...since I can see you will not behave yourselves, I'm assigning seats." Ms. Darbus said.

The homeroom groaned.

"I do not care...let's see...here at this list..." Ms. Darbus said looking down at the list.

"Zeke sit next to Sharpay...Jason...you move next to Kelsi, Taylor...um...Chad Danforth. Sean Gomez...next to Sandy Cunnings. And we have three left...Troy in the middle between Gabriella and Haley." Ms. Darbus said pointing in the direction of the seats.

Gabriella let out a silent groan. Sitting next to Troy wouldn't be a good thing.

Taylor looked towards Gabriella with sympathy and turned her head towards Chad and wrinkled her nose.

"Ms. Darbus...your royal highness..." Chad said looking at Ms. Darbus. "Is there a way I can trade seats...and you know not sit by Taylor McKookoo?"

"Shut up Danforth." Taylor said smacking his head with her new science textbook.

"Oww..." Chad said rubbing his afro. "See Ms. Darbus...abuse!"

Troy laughed, but immediately stopped seeing Gabriella give him a vicious glare.

"Enough!" Ms. Darbus said yelling. "You sit where you sit..final...sit down...be quiet...if not..you're all going to have to audition for my fall musicale!"

"But Ms. Darbus..." Chad said.

"Shush Mr. Danforth, and thank you for voulenteering for our fall musicale auditions." Ms. Darbus smiled.

"Wait what?!?!?!?" Troy said wondering how Chad would have to audition.

"Nice for you to voulenteer too Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said lookind down at her musicale sheet and signing the two up.

"Um...Ms. Darbus..." Zeke said. "They're are two star players..."

"Yeah," Jason said. "Cut some fellas some slack."

"Don't you two learn your lessons from your two "star" basketball players? See you both in auditions." Ms. Darbus said.

The four boys looked at Ms. Darbus open mouthed.

Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella giggled.

"Well, you four are the pair also? Auditions are this afternoon, be on time ladies!" Ms. Darbus said.

After that...no one said anything.


	15. A Long Day Ahead

Author's Note: Hey readers and reviewers. I'm really and truly sorry that these updates suck, and my chapters are starting to suck too. Homework has really been piling up on me, and it's really hard to deal with and all. Please enjoy these chapters, it took a while to write! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 15- A Long Day Ahead

The bell rang, and Gabriella took in a deep sigh of relief. High school was no fun. Well...Gabriella wanted it to be better, but as for now, it was nothing but horrible.

Gabriella grabbed her bag, and moved around her desk, dropping her bag on the floor. "Hmmm..." Gabriella sighed as she went down to pick up her bag and tripped.

Waiting for the impact of the hard floor, Gabriella flinched her eyes shut. When nothing happened Gabriella looked up.

Troy was looking down on Gabriella with a smug but concerned look on his face.

"Sorry Troy." Gabriella whispered getting out of his arms, grabbing her bag and running out of the classroom.

Troy stood there with a confused look on his face before he shook his head and headed for his next class, health.

Gabriella looked at her schedule and sighed. "Where is personal health?" Gabriella frowned as she looked at the many white and red doors in the hallway.

Gabriella ran down into the hallway finding her health classroom just in time before the bell rang.

Gabriella scanned the classroom and smiled when finding Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay. Not to mention a few others, Chad, Jason and Zeke. Gabriella shook her head wondering why almost all of her homeroom had the same class. Freaky.

Gabriela looked around the classroom finding the only two seats left available, next to each other. Gabriella sat down in one of the seats and looked up at the board where a middle age man stood.

"Good morning students...my name is-" the middle aged man said.

Just then a boy walked into the classroom. Gabriella frowned at the boy.

"Um...well you're late Mr.-" the teacher said.

"Bolton. Troy Bolton." Troy said looking around for a seat. He spotted the only one left...next to Gabriella and grinned walking over to Gabriella's desk.

"Gabi..." Troy smiled and sat down.

"Gabriella." Gabriella said and went back to the health teacher.

Boy, was this going to be a long day...not to mention auditions for the fall musicale or whatever that thing was.


	16. Cheers

Chapter 16- Cheers

At Lunch

Gabriella groaned as she sat down at a lunch table with her friends, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"Guys...I'm so glad I'm friends with you guys again." Gabriella said smiling slightly as she frowned at the lunch in front of her.

"Us too." Sharpay chirped and took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"What's with the sad face Gabriella? It's the first day...and you know you better eat fast...cheerleading tryouts are after school and during lunch period. Since you can't go after school...now is the only time." Taylor pointed out.

Gabriella's head perked up and she frowned. "Errgh Ms. Darbus. I don't even want to try out for this musicale thing. I suck at acting, singing, basically drama." Gabriella frowned.

"Hey!" Sharpay and Kelsi said. "We happen to like drama." they said smiling.

"Yeah, I would have tried out for a part anyway." Sharpay said.

"Well, I sure wouldn't." Taylor said. "I can't believe this...I ruined a perfectly good afternoon...no offence to you Shar and Kels."

"None taken." Kelsi smiled.

Gabriella looked at her new old friends and smiled. She took a sip of her chocolate milk, and finished the last bite of her sandwich. "Well guys, I'm going to go and try out." Gabriella said getting up. "Considering we had practically all of our classes together...I'll see you gys next period." Gabriella said getting up and running towards the gym.

Gabriella waved at her friends before remembering that she had to change and ran into a bathroom.

Changing into a East High red and white tanktop, and some short white gym shorts, Gabriella ran into the gym already hearing yelling in the gym.

Gabriella frowned as she peered inside. Seeing a bunch of girls practicing their cheering lines was kind of scary. They're stretching, jumping up and down, and talking with their friends.

Gabriella frowned more as she saw Haley and her ladies. They're Tori, Brittney, Shawna, and Ashley.

Haley saw Gabriella out of the corner of her eye and grinned smugly.

Shaking her hips ever so slightly she walked up to Gabriella and gave a shrill laugh. "What are you doing here Geeky Gabriella?" Haley asked.

"Trying out like every one else." Gabriella said ignoring Haley and going back to her stretching routine.

"Hmmm...well okay. I don't really have to bother with you anyway. The coach here is really strict. She knows who's good...everyone who was on the cheerleading squad in middle...Tori, Brittney, Shawna, me of course, and the couple of girls over there." Haley pointed. "Don't cry to much when you get cut." Haley smiled and walked away from Gabriella.

Gabriella frowned ever so slightly, a bunch of nervous knots in her stomach were only just beginning to form.

"And the last sign up on the list is Ms. Gabriella Montez." Coach Whitney said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella only had one chance. Tryouts were only today, and she only had one try, if she screwed up, this would be the end.

Gabriella smiled gently as she was ready to perform. There were a ton of good girls...although they all came from last year's cheerleading squad. The rest of the girls who weren't...well they're okay. The team only had eight spots open..Gabriella had to be one of them. Gabriella sighed and began her cheerleading routine.

"Go! Gabriella clapped four times.

"Fight!" Gabriella clapped four times again.

"Win!" Gabriella clapped four times, and four times again.

"The team's name is Wildcats, we're fighting for the gold! We play the game you all may know, and win it back and forth! We got the power, we got the spirit, so everyone get off your feet! Wildcats, everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air!" Gabriella smiled as she did two cartwheels and a backflip.

"Go, Fight, Win! Go, Fight, Win! RED, WHITE, AND GOLD!" Gabriella smiled and yelled as she did the gymnastics routine she worked on all summer.

Gabriella ran out into the middle of the gym, did a roundoff, and ran into two split leaps. Gabriella moved slightly, did two backward handsprings, three aerials, and finished it off with three graceful moving cartwheels.

Gabriella smiled brightly as she jumped int he air, did the splitz, and gracefully landed on the gym floor in a splitz position.

There was a silence in the gym as all the girls stared at Gabriella.

Gabriella frowned wondering if she actually sounded like a shrilly little girl, and her gymnastic routine wasn't all that good.

She was about to head for the door when the coach stopped her.

"Gabriella. That was brilliant." the coach smiled brilliantly at her. "Your routine was wonderful. I'm sure your name will be on the team sheet tomorrow. Until then, come back and practice a while with the girls." Coach Whitney smiled at her.

Gabriella grinned shyly and walked back up to the girls.

"You're good." Brittney said smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella grinend at Brittney. "You're good yourself too Brittney."

"Shut up Brittney!" Haley screeched.

Gabriella frowned at Haley and moved away from the group. "I hope to see you ladies later." Gabriella smiled as she began to stretch again.

The bell rang and Gabriella perked up. "Oh no..." Gabriella thought. "I never had time to change..." Gabriella frowned deciding it was best to not be late on the first day, then to get on a teacher's bad side.

Gabriella ran to her next class, World Geography.


	17. Sighed

Chapter 17- Sighed

Gabriella sighed getting just in time.

Gabriella looked down at her outfit and sighed. She felt like a complete slut, she looked exactly how Haley did. A tank top, and some small white shorts, white cheerleading shoes, and her hair tied up into a messy by flirty ponytail.

Gabriella groaned as she found out that she was the last one...but worse that everyone was staring at her...and worse that she had to sit next to Bolton..again.

Gabriella had pretty much all of her classes with her homeroom...it was the weirdest thing ever...and Gabriella had been paired to sit next to Bolton for every class. Every class. What could be more weirder. Especially since Gabriella didn't know what to think of Troy...

"Um...Ms-" the old haired teacher looked at her. "Seat...next to that gentleman over there." the lady said pointing to Troy.

Gabriella nodded and sat next to Troy.

Gabriella sighed listening to a boring lecture as she saw Troy writing something down and moving it in the direction for her eyes to see.

The note said: So Ms. Montez...any particular reason you're dressing real slutty? I mean after all, you got changed for your next few classes right? I've been in all of your classes so far, getting dressed like that for me?

Gabriella looked at the note and covered her mouth to keep her from gagging.

Gabriella grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag and wrote a note back to Troy. It said: In your dreams Bolton! I'm just a geek remember, once a geek always a geek? And anyway...I bet you're enjoying what you're looking at. After all, Haley the slut always dresses like this.

Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy read the letter and almost look away like he was blushing for a moment or two. Sure, she may have sounded a little slutty and stuck up when writing that...but Troy had two years of being stuck-up, Gabriella needed some time too.

Gabriella looked at Troy and rolled her eyes as she once again tried to focus herself back onto the board. It was really hard because thoughts kept on crossing Gabriella mind.

"Why am I in all of my classes with Troy and my friends?" Gabriella thought. "Why am I always getting paired to sit next to Bolton, is that a sign?" Gabriella thought some more.

"Am I falling for Bolton...again?" Gabriella said.

Gabriella jumped as the bell rang.

Troy laughed at Gabriella. "See you at P.E. Gabriella." Troy laughed and met up with Chad, Zeke, and Jason to go to the gym.

Gabriella frowned once again, and looked towards Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"Can we get going guys?" Gabriella smiled gently.

"Cheerleading go okay?" Taylor said as she looked at Gabriella.

"It was okay, I wonder what we're doing in gym..." Gabriella said smiling as the girls headed off to the gym.

"I'm sure it'll be not so bad. I heard that we're starting off the year with something easy, so we won't get that worked out and stuff." Kelsi said.

"That's so good." Taylor smiled. "I suck at sports."

"So do I." Sharpay laughed.

"Me too." Kelsi said.

The girls looked at Gabriella and said, "But Gabriella doens't suck at anything. You lucky girl."

Gabriella smiled shyly as the girls went into the locker room and got changed. Well Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor that is.

When the girls came out, they saw Coach Bolton, and Coach Whitney sitting on the bleachers next to each other.

Everyone began to arrive, and Gabriella got in the corner of her eye Troy and his buddies come in.

"Okay!" Coach Bolton yelled. "This is the first day for all of you, so welcome to PE!"

"That's Coach Bolton." Coach Whitney said. "I'm the girl's coach, Coach Whitney."

"Todat we will be doing a joint PE session, for the first half of the year will be a joint session." Coach Bolton said.

Gabriella groaned silently in her head.

"We're going easy for the first few weeks, we will be ballroom dancing." Coach Whitney said.

All the teen's heads shot up. "Ballroom dancing?" Gabriella whispered.

"I want no complaints from all of you." Coach Bolton said. "We assigned partners from your charts that go with height that the school gave us.

"Kelsi Neilson, you're with..." Coach Whitney said.

"Jason Cross." Coach Bolton said.

The list continued.

"Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans."

"Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth."

Chad's head shot up. "Mr. Bolton, are you sure that I'm with Taylor? I mean there is a difference in height you see."

"Shut up Chad." Coach Bolton said. "Go stand next to Taylor."

Chad frowned and got up next to Taylor.

"Ryan Evans and Haley Adams."

Haley put on a sour face, wanting to be with Troy and got up to stand next to Ryan.

"And lastly...Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella knew this was coming and sighed deeply. She didn't want to stand up and move next to Troy but sighed as she got up and stood next to her partner.

"Stand in a line all of you. Boys standing away from that partner." Coach Whitney said.

"Now...hold hands." Coach Bolton said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and glared.

Troy gave her a cheekily smile and grabbed Gabriella's hand gently.

Gabriella felt a shock of electricity and jumped ever so slightly.

"Cold hands Montez?" Troy teased.

"You wish Bolotn." Gabriella said.

Gabriella looked in the direction of Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor. They seemed all right...but all three were blushing like crazy.

Gabriella thought about herself and felt her face was a little warm. "This sucks..." Gabriella thought.

"Okay now..." Coach Whitney said. "Coach Bolton and I will do this routine...learn fast, you have two weeks, and each of you with your partners will perform alone to the class."

The class looked at the two gym teachers as they did majestic ballroom style dances, with a few jumps and lifts incorperated into the dance. Gabriella frowned thinking that Troy would think it would be funny to drop Gabriella.

Once the two teachers were done, they looked at the class and said, "Okay guys, you start practicing. Start with lifts, they're the hardest, so they'll take the most time to do."

Gabriella looked at Troy and frowned.

"Come on Montez." Troy said and put his hands around Gabriella waist.

Gabriella was stiff until she remembered that in these kinds of things she had to relax. Gabriella relaxed into Troy's arms as Troy lifted her gently up into the air, twirled her around slowly, and gently put her back down.

The class stood in amazement at Gabriella's graceful posture and Troy's classical movements. They looked really good.

"Good job Troy," Coach Bolton said. "You too Gabriella. Nice way to relax." Coach Whitney said.

"Okay class, enough watching Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton. Get to work." Coach Whitney said.

Gabriella blushed red at the comment and looked at Troy who grinned smugly at her. Her blush was replaced by a glare, and Gabriella focused her attention on Chad and Taylor.

Chad gently lifted Taylor easily into the air, but as he began to move Taylor in a circle, Chad tripped over his shoelace, and Taylor came crashing out onto Chad.

"Danforth!" Taylor yelled as she was on top of Chad.

"Hmmph..." Chad said wincing in pain as the crash and Taylor on top of him was starting to get a little sore.

Taylor looked at Chad and began to worry a bit.

"Are you okay Chad?" Taylor asked as she got off Chad, and grabbed his hand to pull Chad up.

Chad looked at Taylor about to say something nice, but replace it with a laugh. "No need to worry Taylor Mckookoo." Chad laughed.

Taylor looked at Chad and frowned.

The PE class finished up, and the class got to leave early to shower, it was the last period of the day...but there was still the auditions to try out for.

Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason sighed.


	18. Summer Nights

Chapter 18- Summer Nights

The girls showered and changed out of their gym uniform into their school clothes.

"I can't believe we have to try out for this." Taylor said.

"I know..." Gabriella said. "Singing and acting is something I never really did before...I don't want to mess up...especially not in front of Troy...he'll tease me until the end of the century."

The girls nodded gently at Gabriella as they walked out the locker room doors and into the theater doors. Gabriella looked around the theater and saw it was pretty empty.

"Hey Sharpay...what is the musicale thing the school is doing this year?" Gabriella asked.

"Um...Grease. That's it. Grease." Sharpay smiled.

"Grease? I love that movie!" Taylor smiled.

"Not when you're going to try out for a part." Gabriella said.

"Oh right..." Taylor frowned.

"What do you want to be Shar?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm not sure...I'm thinking Frenchy, maybe Rizzo. Rizzo will be more of a challenge, more interesting...and probably a lot more fun." Sharpay said.

"Why don't you want to be the lead Sandy?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Well, Sandy sounds great and all, but you would be perfect for that part Gabriella." Sharpay smiled.

"Huh? So not! I haven't even sang before, what makes you think I can pull of Sandy?" Gabriella asked.

"I just have a feeling in my gut." Sharpay smiled.

"Taylor, you should try out for Frenchy, and Kelsi, take your pick...Marty or Jan."

Kelsi thought a moment. "Maybe Marty..." Kelsi said.

"Okay girls! Let's get up on stage!" Sharpay smiled and looked in the direction of Ms. Darbus.

"Welcome girls, the play this year is Grease. Sharpay...you can audition first. What part would you like to try out for?"

"Rizzo." Sharpay said confidently.

Just then, the boys started to pile into the room.

"I can't believe we're here." Troy sighed.

"Wonderful for you to join us Mr. Bolton and friends!" Ms. Darbus said.

"What parts would you like try out for Grease?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Grease?" the boys asked.

"Grease." Ms. Darbus said simply. "Say, or I will pick for you."

The boys looked confused, and Ms. Darbus sighed. "All right then, Zeke...you try out for Kenickie...Chad you try out for Doody...Jason...you try out for Sonny...and Troy...you try out for Danny."

"Oh and Ryan...try out for Putzie." "For Jan...Sharpay, will you recite her lines for her also?"

Gabriella groaned at once again...they were put together. What is wrong with the world?

"To make this go by faster, for my sake...you guys will all sing one song together...and the acting that goes before it." Ms. Darbus said. "We will do the scene Summer Nights." Ms. Darbus said.

Ms. Darbus handed the group script, and they began to recite they're lines.

Ms. Darbus' eyes widened in surprise at how good the group was. They seemed like...well, like "They're all in this together," or something. They were splendind.

"Well, good doesn't last that long.." Ms. Darbus thought. "They still have yet to sing."

"All right, I'll tell you!" Troy as Danny yelled.

[Danny: Troy

Summer lovin' had me a blast

**Gabriella's eyes widened at she noticed how lovely Troy sang. Gabriella ignored it as she opened her mouth to sing her part.**

[Sandy: Gabriella

Summer lovin' happened so fast

[Danny: Troy

I met a girl crazy for me

[Sandy: Gabriella

Met a boy cute as can be

**Troy grinned as Gabriella sang her lines. "Wow...she has a great voice and she's beautiful..." Troy thought. "Wait?!?!? What am I thinking?"**

[Both: Troy and Gabriella

Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone

Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Thunderbirds: Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan

Tell me more, tell me more

[Doody: Chad

Did you get very far?

[Pink Ladies: Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay

Tell me more, tell me more

[Marty: Kelsi

Like does he have a car?

[Everyone

Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

[Danny: Troy

She swam by me, she got a cramp

**Gabriella giggled gently at how Troy said his lines.**

[Sandy: Gabriella

He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Danny: Troy

I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Sandy: Gabriella

He showed off, splashing around

**Troy grinned at Gabriella before continuing.**

[Both: Troy and Gabriella

Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Pink Ladies: Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay

Tell me more, tell me more

[Frenchy: Taylor

Was it love at first sight?

**Ms. Darbus smiled in agreement, the whole group's voices blended wonderfully together. Especially Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez.**

[Thunderbirds: Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan

Tell me more, tell me more

[Kenickie: Zeke

Did she put up a fight?

[Everyone

Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

[Danny: Troy

Took her bowling in the arcade

[Sandy: Gabriella

We went strolling, drank lemonade

[Danny: Troy

We made out under the dock

**Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy.**

[Sandy: Gabriella

We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

[Both: Troy and Gabriella

Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone

Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

[Thunderbirds: Jason, Zeke, Chad, Ryan

Tell me more, tell me more

[Putzie: Ryan

But you don't gotta brag

**The whole group stared at Troy and Gabriella weirdly wondering why they seemed to be having fun and getting along pretty smoothly.**

[Pink Ladies: Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay

Tell me more, tell me more

[Rizzo: Sharpay

Cos he sounds like a drag

[Everyone

shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

[Sandy: Gabriella

He got friendly, holding my hand

[Danny: Troy

While she got friendly down in the sand

[Sandy: Gabriella

He was sweet, just turned eighteen

[Danny: Troy

Well she was good you know what I mean

**Gabriella held back a giggle.**

[Everyone

Woah!

[Both: Troy and Gabriella

Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone

woo, woo, woo

[Pink Ladies: Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay

Tell me more, tell me more

[ Jan: Sharpay

How much dough did he spend?

[Thunderbirds: Jason, Zeke, Chad, Ryan

Tell me more, tell me more

[Sonny: Jason

Could she get me a friend?

[Sandy: Gabriella

It turned colder - that's where it ends

**Gabriella frowned gently.**

[Danny: Troy

So I told her we'd still be friends

**Troy frowned gently also.**

[Sandy: Gabriella

Then we made our true love vow

[Danny: Troy

Wonder what she's doing now

[Both: Troy and Gabriella

Summer dreams ripped at the seams,

bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

[Everyone

Tell me more, tell me more!

**Gabriella and Troy looked at each other for a moment, until Troy's facial expressions turned into a smirk, Gabriella glared gently.**

"Bravo! Brava! No need for callbacks! I want you all back! Practice is during lunch period...we eat lunch in the theater. See you all every day now!" Ms.Darbus said.

The girls and guys eyes widened. What did they get themselves into now?

Author's Note: The song used in this chapter was "Summer Nights," by Jim Jacobs, and Warren Casey. The characters in this chapter were also from the movie Grease, so please don't sue or anything for use of these characters and the song! Always, schoolgirl 101


	19. Try Really Hard

Chapter 19- Try Really Hard

The boys quickly ran out of the theater before anyone else saw and disappeared through the doors.

"Probably going to the gym..." Gabriella thought as she saw the boy's figures disappear.

"Wow Gabriella, never knew you could sing so good!" Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah Gabriella! Wow, and you act really good too!" Kelsi said.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella smiled. "Although this is plenty awkward. I'm in Grease...with Troy as the lead..." Gabriella shuddered.

"Well Gabriella, we have to admit that..." Sharpay said.

"You and Troy had a lot of chemistry while singing and acting..." Taylor said.

Gabriella looked at the girls. "You guys got to be kidding me right?" Gabriella asked. "I mean sure, me and Troy were best of friends at one point in time...but at this point of time...I don't even consider us friends at this point. And we so don't have chemistry!" Gabriella said frowning.

"All right Gabriella, whatever you say..." Sharpay smiled gently.

Gabriella looked at her friends and gave them a dirty look as she sighed.

"Do Troy and I really do look good together?" Gabriella thought and sighed.

At Basketball Practice

As soon as you could blink your eye, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke ran out of the theater and towards basketball practice.

"Dudes...that was weird." Chad said as he held his favorite basketball in his hands.

"Totally man, it was kind of..." Zeke said thinking.

"Strange...and bizarre. And wow...never knew you guys could act." Jason said.

The boys stopped for a moment. "Wow..." they whispered softly as they continued towards the gym.

"Man, Troy...who knew you could sing? And with Geeky Gabriella...wow." Chad commented as they came near the gym.

Troy looked at Chad and laughed. "Get with yourself Chad, I can't sing...what you heard was something you were imagining or something." Troy laughed harder.

"Well if Chad was imagining it, so were we." Zeke and Jason said.

Troy gave his friends a strange look. "Umm...okay, but if I sang good, so did you guys."

The boys didn't really know what to say, so they kept there mouths shut as they walked into the gym.

"Troy! Chad, Zeke, Jason...you're late!" Coach Bolton yelled at his son and his friends. "You had PE last, where have you guys been?!?!?" he shouted.

"At drama practice..." Chad whispered in a low audible voice.

"Drama practice? What were you guys doing there?" Coach Bolton said confused.

"Trying out for the play...Ms. Darbus forced us..." Jason said.

Coach Bolton sighed. "Right...I want you guys to get changed...again, and hurry up...making the team means hard work and practice..not get to it!"

The boys nodded and ran into the locker rooms to change.

When they came out, there were already groups of boys practicing.

Troy grabbed a ball and began to start working on his passing drills with Chad.

"Think we'll make the team Troy?" Chad asked as he passed Troy the ball.

"I think so...we're good." Troy said as he aimed the ball towards the net and watched the ball sail through.

"Well, you're going to make the team Troy." Chad laughed as he attempted to get the ball into the net and he also watched it sail through.

The guys shook hands and began the long and hard basketball practice. Hopefully by tomorrow, they'll make the team...that's all Troy wanted to hear. They only had one chance to make the cut...that was how Coach Bolton assigned things...the boys had to try really hard to get what they wanted...hopefully they would get it.


	20. Sports& Screams

Chapter 20- Sports... and Screaming

Next Morning

"I'll see you later mom!" Troy said to his mother as he walked out the door on his way to school. Even though he was the coaches son didn't mean he had to ride to school with his father.

Troy picked up his pace and saw a pretty brunette in the distance, and ran towards her.

"Gabi!" Troy shouted.

Gabriella heard her nickname, feeling her heart flutter for a moment or two before turning around to Troy. "Yes?" she asked impatiently.

Troy smiled at how nice Gabriella looked today. Her hair was set down gently flowing to the sides of her body, and she was wearing dark washed jeans with a soft lilac Hollister shirt.

"It's rude to stare..." Gabriella said and started to walk away from Troy.

Troy was dazed before replying, "Well it's rude to walk away when I'm talking to you." Troy said catching up with Gabriella.

"Last time I checked, you weren't talking, been too busy staring." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle quietly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and gave her a million dollar smile

Gabriella smiled at him gently.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Troy." Gabriella whispered looking down at her feet as she walked with Troy.

Troy stopped and looked Gabriella in the eyes. "Why Gabi? Why did you just throw me out of your life?" Troy asked her, eyes with a glint of hurt.

Gabriella was about to answer when a shouting was heard, "Hey, Troy!" Chad shouted.

Troy turned and saw Chad and grinned, "Hey man!" Troy said still next to Gabriella.

"Why is geeky Gabriella standing next to you man?" Chad asked.

Troy saw Gabriella and winced gently. "Um..I don't know man...you know..geeks." Troy said wincing gently as he said those words.

Chad laughed. "That you're right Troy. Let's go check out that basket ball list.

Troy nodded leaving Gabriella out in the dust.

"And I thought I was the jerk..." Gabriella whispered softly to no one. "You know what?" Gabriella said to herself. "Who needs Troy Bolton?" "I have my own life, and I have my own friends back...ignoring Troy for two years must have been faith because I don't see us ever becoming friends again..." Gabriella sighed and walked into the door of East High.

Gabriella searched the hallway for any sight of her friends. Gabriella smiled as she spotted Taylor. "Hey Tay!" Gabriella said smiling walking up to Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor smiled towards her. "Did you check the list for cheerleaders yet?"

Gabriella smiled at how Taylor was so supportive of Gabriella trying out new things. It's great to have friends like that.

"No...I completely forgot!" Gabriella grinned. "Well, at least I can check now...you want to come with me?" Gabriella asked looking at Taylor.

"I would love to Gabriella." Taylor smiled and closed her locker and grabbed her bag.

Gabriella smiled at Taylor as they began walking towards the gym where the lists would be posted.

In the gym

Troy and Chad laughed as they ran into the gym to find the lists posted up for the world to see.

"Yes!" Troy said pumping his fist into the air. "Meet your new JV captain!"

Chad grinned for his friend. "Awesome Troy. I mean captain. Hey...you know captain...you know what that means right?"

"Yeah..." Troy grinned.

"Haley..." they both said at the same time.

Just then, I loud piercing scream filled the gym.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Haley said yelling so loud that Chad and Troy winced.

"Tori, Brittney, Shawna!!!!!!!!! Please tell me this is so a lie!" Haley wailed.

Troy and Chad gave each other a questioning look before walking up to the girls.

"What's up ladies?" Chad asked.

Everyone's head's turned in the direction of Haley. Haley's face looked very distressed, and she couldn't come out with any words.

"Haley never got JV cheerleading captain." Brittney pointed out to the boys.

"Shut up Brittney!" Haley screeched.

Troy and Chad had a shocked look on their faces.

"Then...who?" Chad said stuttering.

Two figures walked into the gym doors. Gabriella grinned. "Okay Taylor...I'm ready."

Now all heads were turned in Gabriella's and Taylor's direction.

"You?!??!?!" Haley said. "You of all people...you...you...you GEEEKKK!"

Gabriella looked at Haley with a confused look. "Ummm...okay." Gabriella said not knowing what to say.

Troy and Chad moved towards the cheerleaders junior varsity list to take a look. There it was in plain clear letters.

Cheerleading Squad Junior Varsity East High Team:

Captain- Gabriella Montez

Co-captain- Haley Adams

Cheerleaders- Tori Watson, Brittney Yates, Shawna Young Michele Sing, Caitlin Burnett, Nicole Albert

"Woah! Geeky Gabriella captain?" Chad said rubbing his eyes to see if it was true.

It was.

Gabriella gasped and went to look at the list. It was right, and it felt amazing.

"Wow..." Gabriella said softly.

Gabriella took a look at Troy's and Chad's faces...Haley's red and puffed up face...ditzy faces from the cheerleaders...and shook her head softly.

Gabriella looked at Taylor giving her a wide grin, and together they walked out of the gym together.


	21. You're The One That I Want

Chapter 21- You're The One That I Want

By the end of the day, a large amount of stares and talks about Gabriella was going through the school. Not only about making cheerleader captain...but for Gabriella starring the lead role in the play...and with East High's already famous Troy Bolton.

Gabriella felt weird having tons of people staring at her. Sure...she wanted to fit in...but this was kind of strange...in less than two day at East High...you could go from making the cheerleading squad, starring the lead role in the school play...still be smart...and have so much people stare at you like you're some type of amazing god or someone who everyone wants to be.

It was a weird feeling Gabriella had to admit.

Gabriella sighed as she walked past another group of people looking and whispering about her. "I wonder if Troy ever felt this way..." Gabriella thought.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled at the thought of lunch time.

Flashback:

"Hey girls!" Sharpay said grinning and walking over to their lunch table. "I know you all haven't forgotten about the school's play practices during lunch periods."

Gabriella's and Taylor's eyes widened as Sharpay took the two friend's arms and starting to drag them in the direction of the auditorium.

"You think the guys are going to remember?" Kelsi asked.

"Sure..." Sharpay said smiling.

Passing by the jock's lunch table, Sharpay yelled at them, "Practice lunch periods boys! Detention if not there!"

The boys looked at each other and grunted. They all got up and followed the girls out of the cafeteria.

The school looked confused at the sudden disappearance of the jocks leaving with the nerds. They decided to check what's going on. Off to the auditorium everyone went.

The group of Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke reached the auditorium just in time for Ms. Darbus not to assign them detention.

"Well it it nice of you all to show up for our theater...but I wanted to just give Troy and Gabriella a shot to star in their ending duet, "You're the one that I want!" Ms. Darbus said eyes shining.

Before Gabriella or Troy could protest, Ms. Darbus handed them their lyrics to sing.

Gabriella and Troy slowly walked up on the stage together just as the gym started to fill with people. "What?!" the two asked in disbelief.

"It seems as we have an audience." Ms. Darbus smiled brightly. "Ms. Montez...begin!"

Gabriella looked at the people in the stage and sighed nervously as she began.

(Sandy:Gabriella):

Tell me about it stud!

**Troy grinned at the sound of Gabriella's nervousity. Well, it must be even more awkward to singing in front of a whole bunch of people...Troy realized it was his line and he responded.**

(Danny: Troy):

I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

**Gabriella couldn't help but grin at how good Troy played Danny. He was amazing.**

(Sandy:Gabriella):

You better shape up,

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true.

(Danny: Troy):

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

**Gabriella and Troy looked at each other for a moment before combing their voices into the perfect harmony and melody.**

(Danny and Sandy:Troy and Gabriella):

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

**The school gasped at how suprisingly good the two sang together. They had to admit that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez looked good together...they're now in the same clique...and they sang good together...they're pefect right?**

(Sandy:Gabriella):

If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way.

(Danny: Troy):

I better shape up,

'cause you need a man

**Troy grinned at Gabriella and winked.**

(Sandy:Gabriella):

I need a man

who can keep me satisfied.

(Danny: Troy):

I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove

(Sandy:Gabriella):

You better prove

that my faith is justified.

**Gabriella shook her head in Troy's direction and flashed him a big smile.**

(Danny: Troy):

Are you sure?

(Danny and Sandy:Troy and Gabriella):

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

Gabriella and Troy looked into each other's eyes before grinning brightly and looking at the audience who was clapping very loudly.

"Gabi...I..." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Don't need to waste your breath Troy...I'll get out of your way." Gabriella said sighing knowing that her dream singing like this...was just a fake kind of reality..Gabriella walked off stage and back towards the girls.

"Bravo...Brava!" Ms. Darbus said clapping her hands together.

End of Flashback

Author's Note: The song used in this chapter was "You're the One That I Want," by Stigwood Music Inc. The characters in this chapter were also from the movie Grease, so please don't sue or anything for use of these characters and the song! Always, schoolgirl 101


	22. The Great Chad Danforth

Chapter 22: The Great Chad Danforth

Gabriella shook her head once from coming back from a flashback. Gabriella sighed as she looked through the hallways after school for someone to talk to...

"Oh!" Gabriella thought suddenly remembering something. "Cheerleading practice is today...in like...15 minutes!" Gabriella thought as she ran off towards the locker room to change.

Gabriella ran into the locker room and walked towards her PE locker. Gabriella searched for some type of practice uniform to wear and took out a set of clothes.

Gabriella looked at the set of clothes before changing into them. When Gabriella got changed, she went outside to find the rest of the cheerleading squad talking to the basketball team.

Gabriella walked up to the squad as she watched Haley bat her eyelashes towards Troy. "So Troy...how does it feel to be Captain?"

Troy looked at Haley and focused his eyes on Gabriella. "Wow...she's looking good..." Troy thought.

Gabriella was wearing short white shorts with and E on the right side, and a red tank top that showed about an inch of skin. Her hair was put up into two pigtails with red and white ribbons and was wearing white shoes. Gabriella basically looked like a primp and preppy cheerleader...only a whole lot nicer personality.

"Hello...earth to Troy?" Haley giggled as she waved her hand in Troy's face. "So what's it like to be Captain?"

"Oh..." Troy said looking straight at Gabriella. "I'm sure you can ask Gabi. She's a captain too...I might add...for your team..." Troy said.

Haley's eyes turned into a soft glare as she looked from Gabriella to Troy. "I want you to tell me Troy...your the real captain..." Haley said teeth clenched.

Gabriella looked at Haley and was a little glad for Troy in sticking up for her...it felt kind of nice...maybe being popular would draw her closer to her old friend..you never know, things might change...and for the better.

"All right ladies!" Coach Whitney said. "Over here, away from Coach Bolton's team...we have a lot to work on...Gabriella...you are going to have to lead this team...put in your 150!" Coach Whitney yelled.

Gabriella nodded and looked at the girls as they began walking towards Coach Whitney. Hopefully practice wouldn't be too hard to handle.

"Okay girls, let me tell you this...you have to give your max, show up on time every time, never complain...and cooperate with each other. A friendly team is a great team. We like conditioning...but in past years...conditioning hasn't worked too well for our girls. Not this year though...this year will be great." Coach Whitney said.

"How will it be great?" Brittney asked.

"Ah you see...conditioning is about giving your effort...and when girls on my squad do conditioning alone...they tend to slack...so..."

The girls looked at Coach Whitney with a strange look.

"So...I'm thinking our squad should run with Coach Bolton's basketball team every day." Coach Whitney said.

"But Coach Whitney..they're all fast runners...like twice as fast as we are..." Haley said.

"No complaints, one of my rules Haley. Now all of you get up." Coach Whitney said gently.

The girls sighed as they got up to start their run with the boys.

Gabriella smiled inside of her head knowing that conditioning wasn't going to be the hardest thing...she practiced all summer...what she didn't practice was surviving against Haley.

"Hey Gabi..." Troy said bending down to tie his shoes. "Want to race?" Troy said.

"Troy...you know a lot better than I do that you run a whole lot faster than me..." Gabriella said. "And besides...don't you have something better to do, like run with Chad?" Gabriella smirked.

"Never." Troy smirked. "Up for a challenge Ms. Montez?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled, she might be able to keep the same pace as Troy...not win...but keep up with him. "You're on Bolton." Gabriella grinned.

"Okay...we''ll start off easy...one and a 1/2 miles around the track." Coach Bolton said. "Go."

Gabriella grinned as she saw Troy speed up quickly so he was ahead by a few yards. "C'mon Montez." Troy laughed.

Gabriella gasped but took in a few strides to catch up with Troy.

Troy looked surprised at how easily got up to him and began to quicken his pace. Gabriella grinned for the challenge and ran up to Troy keeping his pace and his long strides with her short fast ones.

This continued on for the first mile, and Troy and Gabriella were soon coming down to the last half of a mile.

"Wow..." Coach Bolton said.

"What?" Coach Whitney said.

"Ms. Montez sure is something. They're running a little bit more than a six minute mile...better than Troy has done in a long time, he usually slacks with his team..." Coach Bolton pointed out.

"They both are really stubborn people." Coach Whitney said. "They are trying to either outwin each other...or keep the same pace."

Coach Bolton and Coach Whitney nodded as they looked at their two star captains battling it out to come on top.

"You holding up Montez?" Troy asked a little out of breath as they neared the finish line.

"Are you Bolton?" Gabriella gasped as she started to sprint towards the line.

Troy looked at Gabriella and grinned as he too began to sprint. Troy got about a yard in beating Gabriella.

Troy immeaditely stopped and pumped his fist into the air. "Victory!" he smiled.

Gabriella finished her last sprint and tried to stop her legs before reaching Bolton but failed miserably. Gabriella ended up crashing into Troy toppling them both onto the ground.

Troy laughed as Gabriella fell on top of him. Just for a moment, everything seemed...like seventh grade all over agian.

"Gabi...get off of me...you stink." Troy laughed.

Gabriella looked at him and grinned. She gave Troy a big hug. "You stink too Troy...I don't care." Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella realized what she was doing to Troy and her eyes widened slightly. Gabriella pulled back away from Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella with a soft smile and stood up. Troy extended his hand to Gabriella, and Gabriella nervously took it.

"You're a great opponent Gabi." Troy smiled. "I can say the same about you Troy." Gabriella giggled gently.

The two shared a moment together just in silence smiling as they recalled memories silently from the seventh grade. The moment shared was a happy one as they looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey Troy!" Chad called out as he finished his last lap.

Gabriella sighed as she waved Troy good bye and walked over to Coach Whitney. The moment lasted while it could...but it would always be interrupted by none other than the great Chad Danforth.


	23. Business Agreements

Chapter 23: Business Agreements

With Gabriella and the Squad

Gabriella sighed as she was now surrounded against the ditzy cheerleaders. They're all kind of stupid Gabriella could admit that...but it really sucked because all of them hated Gabriella. It really sucked actually.

"C'mon girls...put it together!" Coach Whitney yelled. "Work together...follow your Captain Gabriella. She's moving on the third beat ladies...not the fourth. You all know to move on the third, then kick, kick, cartwheel, round-off, split."

The girl's gave Gabriella a dirty look as Gabriella looked away at the ground. "Be confident Gabriella...confidence is key to success!" Gabriella thought to herself.

"All right ladies! Let's get this right the first time, so we don't have to do it again!" Gabriella giggled confidently.

The squad now began to practice their new cheer for the next basketball game coming up this season.

The squad was really getting into it until they had to make a pyramid formation. Gabriella positioned herself on the top, and was just about to stand up when Haley gasped.

The whole squad gasped and looked at what Haley was looking at.

Haley got off from her position and stood up looking in the direction off towards the track.

The rest of the squad followed Haley's actions and got up from their pyramid.

Not realizing what was happening, Gabriella ended up tripping and falling for not having any balance from her teammates.

"Ladies?!?!" Gabriella said out of frustration as she looked for what the squad's eyes were focused on.

Their eyes were focused on a boy in the distance with floppy brown hair and green eyes. He looked older than them, but not that old...Gabriella presumed.

"Jake Davis..." Haley said dreamily. "The previous junior varsity captain of the basketball team...now captain of the varsity team...he's so gorgeous..."

The girls sighed in amazement as they looked at Jake. Jake took in notice at the girl's actions and gave the squad his signature wink. The girl's swooned and squealed.

All Gabriella could do was roll her eyes at his actions.

"An arrogant pig is what I think..." Gabriella thought

Troy at Practice

Troy sighed as he saw his best friend Chad coming towards him. "Chad...hey man!" Troy managed to say.

"Hey captain!" Chad said a little out of breath. "What's with you and Geeky Gabriella?" Chad asked.

Troy looked at Chad. "What do you mean?" Troy said.

"I mean Captain...even though Gabriella is captain, doesn't mean she's going to be cool. Once a geek, always a geek. Even Haley and the cheerleaders haven't accepted Geeky Gabriella as one of them. Screw that captain dating captain thing. You don't want to be seen with a geek...more so...a loser." Chad said clearing trying to help out his friend.

Troy looked at Chad's convincing face. "I guess he's right..." Troy thought trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

Troy cleared his throat. "Yeah man. Gabriella is a nobody...she never even was a somebody...geek for life." Troy said hoping he could convince himself just that.

"Glad to have you back Captain." Chad grinned and pat Troy on the back.

Try gave Chad a devilish grin, but when Chad turned away, Troy's grin was replaced with a small frown on his face.

After Practice

Troy wiped off some sweat on his forehead, and tossed his basketball to the side as he collapsed on the bleachers.

The team already hit the locker rooms, so Troy was alone in the gym. Practice had been killer, Troy never felt this tired in his life before. Taking in deep breaths, Troy tried to calm himself down from th long hard practice.

Feeling hot, Troy peeled off his red and white basketball jersey and laid it next to him. Troy's body was now revealing his well toned six-pack.

Troy heard a noise coming from outside the gym and looked towards the doors of the gym. st then a smirking teenage boy with emerald eyes came walking into the gym.

"So...they have chosen Bolton as captain...no surprise." the boy said.

Troy looked at the boy and responded, "Yeah...want to make something of it?"

The boy laughed and shook his head. "Never...I'm Jake Davis...previous JV captain. That friend of yours...Danforth...yeah, that's his name. I talked to him a little while ago." Jake grinned.

Troy looked at the boy carefully and grinned. "Troy Bolton, freshman, nice to meet you." Troy said extending his hand.

"Jake Davis, junior." Jake looked at Troy for a moment before sitting across from him.

"So Bolton...you got dibs on JV captain right? I passed by the JV squad...you're a lucky man...she's even finer than that hot blond of a co-captain." Jake grnned.

Troy felt his hand tense up into a fist. "What am I doing?" Troy thought as he snapped back to reality.

"She's a geek." Troy said. "Once a geek always a geek...and I don't go for geeks." Troy said trying to make his voice sound as convincing as possible.

Jake looked at Troy and smirked. "Well if you don't want her Bolton, mind if I can have her? I'd surely tap what she's got."

Troy looked at Jake wide-eyed before covering his expression up. "Yeah man...go for her...she's no use for me." Troy said teeth clenched.

Jake grinned. "One more virgin to add to my collection...nice doing business with you Bolton..." Jake laughed and walked out of the gym.

Troy smirked his head against the bleachers when Jake left the gym and was out of sight. "What have I done?" Troy whispered to himself and sighed for the millionth time that day.


	24. Guardian Angel

Chapter 24- Guardian Angel

Author's Note: Hey everyone! How is/was your Black Friday. This made me think...well if they have such awesome sales and stuff going on...I should have something awesome for my readers. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter of this story so please appreciate it. Maybe I can get something nice to like some reviews. This story isn't that popular...so it woud make a Black Friday even better. Thanks for reading. Always, schoolgirl 101

Cheerleading practice had just ended and Gabriella walked out of the locker room her hair in a mass of wet curls.

"What to do...what to do..." Gabriella thought as she decided to go find Troy. Gabriella really wanted to be Troy's friend again...well...she kind of missed him.

Well, not kind of. A lot. Gabriella missed Troy a lot. After all, he was her best friend back then...it was kind of sad that Troy couldn't be friends with her because of his friends.

"I hope Troy is alone..." Gabriella thought as she walked over to the gym.

Gabriella was nearing the gym doors when she saw the same boy with green emerald eyes come out. The boy was smirking slightly, and it made Gabriella kind of have a weird feeling in her gut.

"I think that was Jake...the boy from cheerleader practice..." Gabriella thought.

The boy looked forward and saw Gabriella looking back at him.

"Checking me out hottie?" the boy grinned.

Gabriella surprised at his actions opened her mouth in an innocent smirk.

"What's your name hottie?" Jake asked her looking Gabriella up and down.

Gabriella looked at Jake and said, "Well it's not hottie."

Gabriella was now regretting going over to find Troy. He probably wouldn't have talked to her anyway. Instead, Gabriella decided to turn around in the direction of her house.

"Don't run away baby..." Jake cooed. "I can see you're the confident type. No problem...I like them feisty."

Gabriella looked at Jake and gagged. "Leave me alone will you?" Gabriella said confidently and thought it was best to just ignore Jake and continue on walking home by herself.

Jake looked at Gabriella and smirked. "Don't tell me you're going to walk home alone baby..." Jake said. "C'mon...you can have a ride with the one and only varsity basketball captain...I won't bite...only if you want me too..." Jake smirked.

Gabriella looked at Jake before responding, "Not on my life."

Gabriella turned away from Jake and began walking towards her house again.

"Wait up baby..." Jake said as he touched Gabriella arm.

Gabriella jumped back in horror crashing into the lockers as she jumped.

"Oww..." Gabriella said a little teary looking down at the fresh slit in her arm.

"Aw...poor baby." Jake said. "Let me see." Jake said grabbing her arm.

Gabriella cried in pain and yelped.

"Shut up!" Jake said smacking her in the face.

This only made Gabriella scream more. She was hurt...and in pain...what was wrong with this guy?!?!

Jake looked at Gabriella's pain and panicked a little...she was a freshman...he could get into so much trouble...

"Look..." Jake said his now stone green eyes looking straight into Gabriella's teary brown ones.

"You don't tell anyone what happened to you here...and I'll be glad."

"I don'g care if you're glad or not you creep!" Gabriella shouted back at him.

"Shut up!" Jake said smacking Gabriella in the face and shoving her into the lockers. "You shut that mouth of yours...or else there's more of this to come...not only you though babe. Your friends too...I've seen them...that dorky music composer...the african american...and that drama girl who wears pink...you say anything...and they'll all be new virgins to add to my collection."

"You wouldn't dare hurt my friends..." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm sure I can...and I will. I'll see you later hottie..." Jake said as he shoved Gabriella into the lockers one more time and walked away.

Gabriella winced in pain as the impact against the locker became too much for her and she slowly fell onto the floor keeping her eyes open...she couldn't fall unconcious...this was too risky. Just hope that someone could find her in enough time...

Troy in the gym

Troy smacked his head against the bleachers one last time and rubbed his now sore and red head. "Good thing I don't bruise that easily..." Troy thought knowing that if that happened to someone else...they would be bleeding and it would swell like a balloon.

Troy got up from the bleachers leaving his shirt aside as he grabbed his basketball.

"A little hoops won't hurt..." Troy thought. "It would get my mind off of Gabriella...I'm thinking about her too much..." Troy thought. "Her smile...her singing...her acting...her beauty...her presence..." Troy thought as he began to shoot his basketball towards the net.

Troy sighed as he began to think of a song that played on the radio the other day.

Coach said to fake right

And break left

Watch out for the pick

And keep an eye on defense

Gotta run the give and go

And take the ball to the hole

But don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game

Just keep ya head in the game

**Troy aimed his ball towards the net and watched it hit the rim and miss. Troy sighed running to grab the ball.**

And don't be afraid

To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

"**Why can't I get my mind off of Gabriella?" Troy thought as he tried once again to get the ball in. That talk with Jake did not help at all...Troy was getting to get a bit worried about Gabriella's safety...**

Let's make sure

That we get the rebound

'Cause when we get it

Then the crowd will go wild

A second chance

Gotta grab it and go

Maybe this time

We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute

It's not the time or place

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Get my head in the game

Wait a minute

Wait a minute

**Troy stopped and held his baskeball in one hand. "Jake can't be that bad right?" Troy thought as he sat down in the middle of the gym. "I mean...he didn't get kicked off the team or anything...he must be okay..."**

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta

Get'cha get'cha head in the game

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

**Troy got up from his position and began to sing the rest of the tune that was stuck in his head. Somehow...it all fit in his head...like a perfect puzzle and life song...was this kind of how Troy felt?**

Why am I feeling so wrong

My head's in the game

But my heart's in the song

She makes this feel so right

Should I go for it

Better shake this, yikes!

**Getting his head in the game...his head had to be focused on his popularity and all right...forgetting about Gabriella wasn't right...was it?**

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

I gotta

Get my, get my head in the game

You gotta

Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Troy sighed as he threw his basketball against the wall.

A large slam was heard as Troy threw his basketball against the wall. "I didn't throw it that hard did I?" Troy thought as he looked at the wall to see if any damage was done.

Troy jumped as he heard a soft scream, and then once again. "Oh god...who could that be?" Troy thought as he began to panic. "I hope whoever that is...they're not hurt."

Troy decided to ignore it...it probably was just his imagination.

Aother bang against something was heard and Troy panicked. He started to run towards the direction where he heard the noise.

Troy ran faster feeling like something was telling him he should.

Troy eyes widened in horror as he saw who had gotten heart.

"Gabi..." Troy whispered as her ran to the locker's where Gabriella was at.

Troy touched Gabriella gently on the shoulder and Gabriella jumped and let out a soft scream. "I won't say anything...I promise..." Gabriella said voice shaking.

"Gabi...it's me Troy. Are you all right?" Troy looked at Gabriella. "Why am I even asking this stupid question...I have to call my dad...he'll drive you to the hospital..." Troy said frantically searching for his phone.

"I left it in they gym..." Troy cursed to himself. "I'll be right back Gabi...I promise..." Troy said.

"No!" Gabriella said looking at Troy with hurt. "Don't leave me Troy...don't leave me..." Gabriella whispered.

Troy looked at Gabriella and gently picked her up in his arms bridal style.

Gabriella winced in pain making Troy panick. "I'm so sorry Gabi...I'm hurting you..." Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

"No Troy...you're not..." Gabriella said crying and gently hugging his bare chest.

Troy nodded at Gabriella and ran into the gym holding her in his arms.

Gabriella looked at Troy. He was like some type of Guardian Angel or something...Gabriella missed Troy.

Knowing that she was safe...Gabriella gently shut her eyes blacking out of the memory and holding onto Troy with dear life.

Author's Note: The song used in this chapter was "Get'cha Head in the Game," by the movie High School Musical, and composed by Adam Watts. Please don't sue or anything for use of this song! Always, schoolgirl 101


	25. Never

Author's Note: You guys can throw all the flames you want. I'm so bad by not updating...but I have a huge semester project that takes up 12 hours every weekend...rehearsals for my school performance coming up...needing to study for semester exams...and all that...blah blah blah. I guess I'm warning you guys that chapters will not be updated very much. Maybe two times per week at the most. If you guys don't like...um well I guess you could stop reading the story...but I'm truly sorry. Lo siento. Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 25: Never

Troy frantically grabbed his phone and punched in the number for an ambulance. He would call his dad later, right now Gabriella needed help.

"Gabi, don't worry it's going to be all right." Troy said looking down at Gabriella. "God...she fell asleep..." Troy said looking down at Gabriella's face and body.

"Wait...is she unconscious?" Troy thought in a panic.

Just then, Troy heard a voice on the other end of the call. "Operator..."

"Yes, yes...my friend is unconscious. I need an ambulance!" Troy said frantically.

"Now calm down..." the voice said. "Where are you?"

"East High...in the gymnasium." Troy said a little more calmly.

"Good. Stay there...an ambulance will be there in no more than 5 minutes.

"Thank you..." Troy said and hung up his phone.

"Gabi..." Troy said looking down at his old friend...what happened to you?..." Troy heard no answer from his dear friend and a small tear slid down on of his cheeks.

"I'll kill whoever did this to you..." Troy said fists turning red. Troy sighed and hoped for the best as he waited for the ambulance to come.

At the hospital

Troy had been at the hospital for two hours, and all of Gabriella's friends Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor had now arrived including Ms. Montez.

"Oh dear...let my baby be okay..." Gabriella's mother said tears freely flowing from her stained cheeks.

"Family of Ms. Gabriella Montez?" a female doctor said coming out of the blue.

"Yes...yes!" Ms. Montez said looking up at the doctor's voice. "That would be me..." she said straightening her skirt and stood up.

Troy looked at the doctor hoping for the best.

"Ms. Montez is in a stabilized condition. She suffered bruises to the head, arm, stomach, and legs. She's okay to say the most...out of the hospital by the end of the week." the doctor nodded.

"Although Ms. Montez has been whimpering before she had woken up. Around the lines of, I won't say anything...and please, not my friends..." the doctor said.

"Has Gabriella been going through extreme amounts of stress, or does she have any enemies...perhaps a boyfriend...say you sir?" the doctor said looking at Troy.

Troy turned white when he though of the conversation he had after practice. "No..." Troy said. "I would never do that...not on my life..." he whispered not so convincingly.

"Well sir...I'm not pointing fingers...because you called for an ambulance I've heard...but this doesn't look good on your behalf." the doctor said.

Troy nodded and looked down.

Taylor and Kelsi looked at Troy with suspicion, while Sharpay looked like she was about to bite.

"Family members first..." the doctor said.

Ms. Montez nodded and rushed into the hospital room.

In the room

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and was immediately frightened at the figure looking at her. The figure turned into her mother, and Gabriella calmed down.

"Mami..." Gabriella whispered as she hugged her mother.

"I was so worried," her mother said.

"I'm okay mom. Just a little accident..." Gabriella said.

Gabriella's mother turned her head. "This is not a little accident Gabriella...it looks as if someone-" Gabriella's mother said tone in voice changing to serious.

Gabriella interrupted. "Mami...can we talk later...I feel tired..." Gabriella yawned.

Gabriella's mom looked at her daughter a soft smile appearing on her face. "All right...later..." Gabriella's mother said gently walking out of the hospital room to get some coffee.

Troy watched as Ms. Montez walked out and stood up. "Ms. Montez, can I go and see Gabriella?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella's mother.

"Troy...Gabriella is sleeping." Gabriella's mother said.

"Please Ms. Montez..." Troy said looking at Gabriella's mother

Gabriella's mother looked at Troy's desperate face and nodded hesitantly.

"Girls...I know you want to see Gabriella too. After Troy goes. I'm going to get myself some coffee." Ms. Montez said walking down the hospital hallway.

Troy smiled happily and went to see Gabriella.

Gabriella had many wires hooked up to her skin, but seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Troy smiled as he gently touched Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella jerked gently as she felt a touch from her arm and went back into the day's events.

Flashback:

"_Look..." Jake said his now stone green eyes looking straight into Gabriella's teary brown ones._

"_You don't tell anyone what happened to you here...and I'll be glad."_

"_I don't care if you're glad or not you creep!" Gabriella shouted back at him._

"_Shut up!" Jake said smacking Gabriella in the face and shoving her into the lockers. "You shut that mouth of yours...or else there's more of this to come...not only you though babe. Your friends too...I've seen them...that dorky music composer...the african american...and that drama girl who wears pink...you say anything...and they'll all be new virgins to add to my collection."_

"_You wouldn't dare hurt my friends..." Gabriella whispered._

"_I'm sure I can...and I will. I'll see you later hottie..." Jake said as he shoved Gabriella into the lockers one more time and walked away._

End of Flashback

Gabriella screamed getting worked up from the flashback. "Get away! Get away!" Gabriella screamed at the arm that was touching her.

A couple of doctor's heard Gabriella's scream as well as her friends and ran into Gabriella's room.

"GET OUT TROY!" Sharpay screamed.

"I cannot believe you would do this to Gabriella?!?" Taylor said pointing to the door.

"I...I..." Troy said at a loss for words.

"Out Mr. Bolton...we will be calling the police on you..." the doctor said gently shaking her head.

Gabriella's head jerked up at the mention of Troy's name and watched as a sad pair of blue eyes got pushed out the door.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered suddenly feeling terrible for pushing her friend away again, but this time in an unintentional way.

"Please...please bring Troy back in..." Gabriella's brown eyes showing hurt.

"But Ms. Montez...he hurt you..." another doctor said confused.

"No...he didn't...Jak-" Gabriella said stopping herself. "Please...I want to talk to Troy, he saved me..." Gabriella's eyes turning misty.

The doctor slowly nodded, as did Kelsi and Taylor and slowly left the room, but Sharpay stayed inside.

"Shar...Troy would never hurt me...I had a bad dream, and woke up screaming. I just start to panic when I found someone in my room..." Gabriella's said trying to smile gently.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella unconvinced but walked out of the room.

"You better watch it Bolton..." Sharpay said. "I trust Gabriella, but not you..." Sharpay said looking at Troy as he was about to enter the room.

Troy nodded looking down and Sharpay stalked off to sit next to the girl's again.

"Gabi..." Troy whispered looking at Gabriella.

"Troy...I'm so sorry..." Gabriella said crying gentle tears. "It was a bad dream...and I panicked..." her voice said trembling.

"Hey...hey..." Troy said wiping away a stranded tear on Gabriella's cheek. "Don't cry...I'm not worth your tears..." Troy said gently smiling. "But Gabriella...it wasn't a dream was it? It was reality." Troy whispered.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "No...no. It was just a dream Troy...just a dream..." Gabriella said voice shaking.

Troy shook his head in response. "I'm going to kill Jake when I get my hands on him." Troy growled. "I should have never let him near you..." Troy said letting his thoughts slip out of his mouth.

"Wait! What Troy?!?!?" Gabriella said voice yelling, but this time in a whisper.

Troy recalled what he said and mentally kicked himself. "Gabi...I'm sorry..." Troy said feeling terrible. "Chad was getting on my case about you...he said I shouldn't spend time with you, we come from two different worlds, and I believed him." Troy said solemnly. "And then Jake came...and he asked if he could spend time with you...and I said yes..." Troy said quietly.

Troy looked up at Gabriella's face expecting to see pure fury, but he didn't.

Gabriella face was as calm as crystal.

"Troy...we both know everything is true. What Chad said, we don't belong together...but it's so hard to ignore the past." Gabriella said not meeting Troy's eyes. "I guess we'll start now."

"Don't tell anyone about Jake. Please, you go your separate way, and I'll go mine...it's where we belong." Gabriella said quietly.

"But Gabriella..." Troy looked deeply in a stone cold pair of brown eyes.

"Troy...can you send Shar, Tay, and Kels in for me?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy was about to say something back, but nodded his head and slowly walked out of the room. Troy knew what he was going to do, walk out of the room, yes. Walk out of Gabriella's life...never.


	26. The Perfect Picture

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow updates people. I'm not sure when my next update will be. I'm starting finals this week. And next week so I'm not sure when to update or not. I really appreciate all who has been sticking with the story. Much love for a great holiday season! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 26- The Perfect Picture

Gabriella had gotten out of the hospital sooner than anyone expected and was back at school on Friday. Brushing her mass of brown curls, Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing her cheerleading outfit for the pep rally. Hopefully Gabriella would be able to cheer with her squad. She practiced the routine several times in her head. She just had to get the routine down in real life.

Gabriella was wearing a red East High tank top with a short white skirt that had a red E on the side.

Gabriella felt a little slutty, but it was her cheerleading outfit...and they were required to wear them.

A clap of thunder filled the room and Gabriella jumped.

Shoot...it was raining...and she was walking to school that day. Her mother had already left, she had a very important business meeting to go to, and had no time to drop Gabriella off back at school.

"I should have known it was going to rain because of the clouds..." Gabriela thought and began to rummage through her closet in search of a jacket to wear.

A loud knock on Gabriella's balcony doors made Gabriella scream.

There stood Troy, slightly soaked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Not wanting Troy to catch a cold, Gabriella opened up the doors.

"Troy! What are you doing here?!?!" Gabriella asked him.

"Well, it's raining, your mom's car left, so I came over to see if you wanted to catch a ride with me and my dad." Troy smiled.

Gabriella looked at Troy intently and responded, "Okay...but just because it's raining. We split when we get to school." Gabriella said and grabbed her bag.

Troy nodded and grabbed Gabriella's hand as they went to his dad's car trying to avoid the rain as much as possible.

"Well hello there Gabriella." Coach Bolton smiled warmly at Gabriella.

"Hey Coach Bolton." Gabriella smiled gently as she buckled in her seatbelt next to Troy.

"Haven't seen you in such a long time. You got lost to our house?" Coach Bolton joked. "After all...you were always seen with Troy..." Coach Bolton laughed.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. "School got really hectic...it was hard to find time to spend with _friends_." Gabriella said softly.

Coach Bolton nodded. "Well, it's nice to know that Troy asked if we could give you a ride. It's pouring outside. You would be soaked by now."

Gabriella laughed gently. "Yeah...you know Troy. Such a nice guy." Gabriella looked out the window not meeting Troy's slightly red face.

"You know my son too well Ms. Montez. Troy, the basketball boy." Coach Bolton laughed as he turned the wheel heading towards East High School.

At East High School

"Okay kids, out." Mr. Bolton said pointing towards the doors. "I have to park the car, and you'll get less soaked by leaving now towards the doors." he said.

Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt and sighed remembering she didn't have time to grab her jacket from her closet.

"Troy, we left so fast I never had a chance to grab my jacket..." Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. "No worries Gabi..." Troy said taking off his junior varsity basketball jacket and placing it on Gabriella.

"Troy, I can't take your jacket..." Gabriella said trying to hold back the feelings of wearing Troy's jacket. It was just like the middle school.

Flashback:

"_Troy it's raining outside, hurry up!" Gabriella laughed trying to pull her best friend towards the school doors._

"_Chill Gabi, a little rain won't hurt anyone. You know how much I love the rain!" Troy grinned looking up into the sky._

"_Not when you're the person who isn't wearing a jacket!" Gabriella pouted._

"_Hey, I'm not the idiot who forgot their jacket..." Troy teased._

"_Oh! You're so going to get it Bolton!" Gabriella laughed as she hugged her very wet and cold body around Troy._

"_You're getting me wet Gabi!" Troy grinned._

"_Well, join the club Bolton, cause I'm soaked..." Gabriella shivered gently and smiled._

_Troy noticed Gabriella's shiver, and took off his jacket helping Gabriella put it on._

"_You're cold Gabi. Leave it on, and wear it for the rest of the day. That way you won't catch a cold." Troy smiled and looked at his soaked friend._

_Gabriella smiled and hugged the jacket around herself. "Thanks Troy."_

"_Your welcome Gabi."_

End of Flashback

Troy nearly grinned and grabbed Gabriella's hand again pulling her out of the car and running towards East High doors.

When Troy got inside, the talking and loud noise from the hallway stopped and was followed by hushed whispers.

"Are Bolton and Montez going out?" a guy whispered to his friends and pointed to their hands woven together, and Gabriella wearing Troy's jacket.

Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red and slipped her hand out of Troy's feeling instantly cold.

"Troy...your jacket..." Gabriella mumbled handing it to him.

"Wear it Gabi. The team has to give their jacket to a squad member anyways...I choose you." Troy smiled.

"Troy..." Gabriella said at a loss for words.

"Nonsense Gabi. Wear it." Troy said helping to put the jacket back on.

All Gabriella could do was nod and smile gently back at Troy.

Troy grinned at Gabriella widely. Truth was, guys only gave away jackets on game days or to their girlfriends. But Gabriella was cold, and she needed it. Troy looked at Gabriella wearing his jacket and smiled. The Perfect Picture.

Gabriella blushed gently at the thought of wearing Troy's jacket. It made her feel warmer, and Gabriella liked the scent the jacket had. It smelled like...Troy.

A booming voice interrupted Gabriella's thoughts.

"Hey captain!" Chad yelled running up to Troy.

Chad looked at Gabriella wearing Troy's jacket and his mouth dropped.

"Captain...don't tell me you and Geeky Gabriella are going ou-" Chad yelled.

Troy slapped his hand over Chad's mouth. "Yeah man...Gabriella and I were just going off to the gym. Coaches need us to prep for the big rally." Troy managed to say to Chad sweeping Gabriella and himself in the direction of the gym.

Once Chad was out of sight, Gabriella turned towards Troy noticing the empty hallway they're in.

"Troy...what was Chad going to say?" Gabriella said pushing her brown curls off the edges of the oversized jacket.

"Nothing...just wondering why we're hanging out or something like that...you know Chad..." Troy said thinking that it was not all a lie.

"Troy...why are we hanging out?" Gabriella asked looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes.

"I want you to be my friend Gabriella...all the time, every time. And I don't want him to hurt you..." Troy managed to say.

"Troy...I can take care of myself. I'm the one who is hurting you by hanging around you. Your reputation will break in half because of me. No one wants to hang out with a geek...and besides the point. Troy, you have to do what's best for you, not me." Gabriella said quietly.

"Gabriella, I'm doing what is best for me. Being with you is all I could ask for. I miss that we weren't friends. Being your friend made me the nice guy, and not the ego stupid jerk I'm now." Troy said.

"Troy...you were great back then...and you can still be a nice jock. But you have so much now that you didn't have...you have girl's all over you, you have the title of Golden Boy, most popular jock in school, you have friends who want what is best for you..." Gabriella said voice trailing off.

"That doesn't mean so much anymore Gabi. I thought it did, but it really doesn't...you mean so much to me Gabi. Just being with you is more than I can ask for." Troy said staring into Gabriella's eyes.

"Troy...I can't let you waste your life on me..." Gabriella said. "Here's your jacket back. Give it to Haley...and Troy, remember that I still care, it's just that I'm stepping in your way of your fullest potential. Win the championship...be who the school wants you to be..." Gabriella said taking off Troy's jacket.

"Gabi...this would never have happened if you didn't leave...why did you leave?" Troy choked out.

"I was afraid of love." Gabriella said quietly and disappeared from the empty hallway and into the gymnasium.

"Afraid of love?" Troy thought back to his last conversation the two had before they broke their friendship off.

Flashback:

"_I have to tell you something Gabi. The thing is...well...I...I like yo-" Troy rambled before Gabriella cut him off._

"_I don't want to talk to you anymore." Gabriella said looking at Troy._

_This caught Troy by surprise. "Wait...what? Gabi-"_

"_Please. Just leave me alone Troy. I hate you." Gabriella said feeling as if she were about to cry as those words slipped out of her mouth._

"_Gabi you don't mean that." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes._

"_It's Gabriella. And I do mean that Troy. Just leave me alone will you?" Gabriella said turning away from Troy._

_Gabriella ran away from Troy and went through the remainder of the walk to the tennis courts alone._

End of Flashback

"Wait...she loves me?" Troy thought.

"She loves me...but she's afraid to love..." Troy whispered.


	27. Everyday

Author's Note: To all you readers, my fullest apologies for not updating. I'm glad to say that I have finished shcool yesterday, so I'm posting my new chapter today. Thanks so much for being there for me guys...it means a lot really. Hope you like this chappie. I kind of forgot where I stopped at...Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 27- Everything

Troy blinked twice as he felt Gabriella's disappearence from the hallway trying to process everything that was going through his mind.

"I can't lose Gabi..." Troy thought. "She was my best friend...a true friend." Troy whispered as he ran into the gym.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled as he stepped into the gymnasium.

Troy felt a hundred pairs of eyes looking at him.

"Shoot!" Troy whispered underneath his breath. "Pep rally.." he whispered.

Troy looked awkwardly at his feet as Gabriella turned her head not meeting Troy's eyes.

Chad looked at his desperate captain and ran up to him.

"Troy...man...you okay? Seems like you called Geeky Gabriella's name." Chad waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

Troy clutched onto his junior varsity jacket. "Actually Chad..." Troy took a deep breath. "I'm not okay."

Chad looked at his friend crazily. "Um...Troy man...don't go having a nervous breakdown or something...just chill out. You must have woken up weird this morning. Walking it with Geeky Gabriella wearing your jacket..."

"Chad, shut up!" Troy whispered, although loud enough for Chad to hear.

Chad blinked. "Wait...captain..."

"Chad...I'm serious. I want to choose who I want to be friends with. Don't tell me who I'm going to be friends with all right? If I choose Gabi, I choose Gabi. If the school hates me for it...let them for god's sake hate me for it. I don't want to give into anybody but myself." Troy looked Chad in the eyes.

Chad looked at Troy in awe. "Troy...just chill man. Chill. Are you sure you're all right?"

"For god's sake Chad! I'm fine!!!" Troy yelled.

Again, a hundred pairs of eyes looked at Troy and his arguement with Chad.

"Stop staring you perverts!!!!" Troy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Troy looked in Gabriella's direction as so a hint of fear at Troy's anger.

Troy saw Gabriella's look and immediately calmed down.

"Look...Chad. Please...I'm fine. I just...I just want to be with Gabriella right now." Troy said leaving his friend who was speechless and walking up to Gabriella.

"Look...Gabi..." Troy said walking up to Gabriella and looking down at his feet.

"Troy..." Gabriella said.

"Um...I wanted to tell you..." Troy said.

"Troy...not here. The school is watching...the pep rally is going to start soon...you shouldn't even be the one talking to me right now Troy...you have your own stuff to do, you should really get to it." Gabriella said quietly gently tugging on her short skirt trying to make it longer.

"Gabi...I can't wait." Troy said softly. "This subject cannot wait."

"Troy..."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hands not caring who was watching and pulled her out of the gymnasium.

"Mr. Bolton...Ms. Montez!" a voice yelled.

Troy assumed it was a teacher, but decided to get to the destination that he found not too long ago.

"Troy..." Gabriella said trying her hardest to free her hand from Troy's.

"Please Gabriella." Troy said softly loosening his grip on her hand so he wouldn't hurt her.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded softly.

Troy smiled gently and pulled Gabriella up a staircase that leaded to a door.

Opening the door, Gabriella gasped at the scene.

It was like a mini garden. A balcony, or on the rooftop of some sort. Covered with beautiful flowers, and green plants, it was a truly beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful Troy." Gabriella said letting go of Troy's hand and spinning her body around in a circle taking in the soft nature smell.

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt a smile creep up to his cheeks.

"She looks so beautiful..." Troy thought as he stared at Gabriella's image. Troy would have never had guessed that Gabriella go be so shy...yet so outgoing. A shy cheerleader.

Gabriella remembered what she said talking to Troy before she ran into the gymnasium and stopped her spinning.

Gabriella bit her lip gently and sat down on the nearest bench feeling suddenly awkward and confused again.

Troy looked at Gabriella's presence and sat down on the bench with her.

"Look Gabi..." Troy said trying to look Gabriella in the eye.

Gabriella looked down at her white tennis shoes and frowned gently.

"Gabi...please look at me..." Troy said gently placing his right hand underneath her chin and lifting her face to look at hers.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella...I don't care what other people think. I want to be your friend. I want you to be my friend." Troy said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I miss your presence. I miss being able to go over to your balcony...our walks home together..your smile...your laugh...everything about you Gabriella...I miss it all." Troy said.

"Troy..."

"Wait, Gabriella...let me finish." Troy said putting his finger on Gabriella's lip shushing her.

"I want to be your friend so badly. You saw me in the gym. I'm so sorry for losing my temper. I didn't mean it. I saw that fear in your eyes Gabriella, and to know that I was causing it was helping. I'm sorry for that."

"Troy..."

"No Gabriella. I sholdn't have scared you. And, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what the school thinks. I want us to be together again, to be best friends." Troy said.

"Troy..."

"Gabriella..."

"Troy! Let me start!" Gabriella said looking into Troy's blue eyes. "I want to be your friend too. But, being friends with me isn't worth it." Gabriella said sadly.

"What..isn't worth it?" Troy said. "It would be everything Gabriella! Just to be with you, just to be next to you! You have no idea what it feels like when I see you get hurt...emotionally or physically. I want to be there for you. It would be worth everything." Troy said desperately.

"Really?" Gabriella said trying to hold back a few tears.

"Yeah Gabi. You're my everything." Troy said.

"Cheesy..." Gabriella whispered.

"Well that's what you get when I have to talk to my everything." Troy grinned.

"Even cheesier." Gabriella let out a soft giggle.

"I love your laugh..." Troy smiled.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"I love your smile..." Troy grinned.

Gabriella looked at Troy and closed her eyes.

She opened them and pulled Troy into a hug.

The sparks flew bewteen the two as Troy hugged his best friend back.

Things were now what they're supposed to be. Their friendship was back...who could ask for more?


	28. I Felt It Too

Chapter 28- I Felt It Too

Gabriella pulled back from the hug and looked at her best friend.

"Well Troy...seems like we wasted half of the pep rally. And...your dad, and my coach is going to be so angry at us. The captain's of both teams are missing." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm hopelessly devoted to you." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed at the mention of the Grease song.

Well, now we have to juggle Grease...sports practice...and our friendship." Gabriella said.

"Well what ever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool right?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah. Yeah, definetly cool." Gabriella smiled and grabbed Troy's hand squeezing it gently.

"Great. Now Gabi, you want to go down to the pep rally to get some serious talking to? Or do you want to stay up here with your bestie friend and get an even serious talking to later?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed at Troy's comment. "Um...I don't know Troy.." Gabriella said not noticing the shiver that came as she realized they're out on the balcony in the rain.

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt the jacket in his hand. Troy shifted closer to Gabriella and pulled the jacket on her.

"Here you go bestie." Troy smiled.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

'Thanks Troy." Gabriella said zipping the jacket on her small and frail body.

"I'm guessing we're going to be staying up here then?" Troy said taking a guess.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded slowly.

"Well, that's good. I wanted to ask you a question though Gabi." Troy said.

"Whatever you want Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Why were you afraid of love?" Troy asked.

Gabriella froze up.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable Gabi...I just wanted to know." Troy said softly gently caressing Gabriella's hand.

"Troy...I didn't know what love felt like. I liked you as my best friend. A lot...and I though that liking you would...I don't know...I just never felt something like it before...I can't explain it." Gabriella said softly being amazed at how she was able to tell Troy this.

"Try and explain." Troy said softly.

"Whenever you were around me I smiled. I loved being around you. I loved your smile, and I felt like every time we touched I felt..." Gabriella said trailing off and blushing

"Felt what Gabi?" Troy whispered.

"A spark." Gabriella said in a voice that was barely audible.

"A spark?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella shifted her head uneasily feeling very awkward.

"Why did I have to open up my mouth?" Gabriella said cursing herself. "I could have just kept the liking Troy detail with me..."

"A spark?" Troy said stiffling a grin.

Gabriella looked at Troy with hurt in her eyes. "I guess he seems it funny..." Gabriella said frowning gently.

"Gabriella..." Troy said trying to meet Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella looked away not wanting Troy to see the hurt in her eyes, and the tears about to flow.

"Gabriella..." Troy said softly.

"What Troy?" Gabriella said turning her face, eyes slightly watery and face so close to Troy's she could hear his soft breaths against his face.

"A spark like this?" Troy said as he grabbed both of Gabriella's hands and intertwining them with his.

Gabriella jumped as she felt a spark go between her body and Troy's.

"Or a spark like this?" Troy whispered as he closed the gap between his face and Gabriella's.

Gabriella felt a soft pair of lips touch her own pair of lips.

A huge spark was felt between the two as Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand tighter for support.

Troy smiled into the kiss as he gently pulled away.

"That kind of spark?" Troy asked smiling.

Gabriella looked at Troy face glowing slightly and nodded.

"I felt it too." Troy grinned as his lips met Gabriella's once more.

Gabriella smiled as she felt Troy's lips on hers. It's was like the perfect piece that was missing to her messed up puzzle of her life.

Troy's lips felt so soft against hers, and so gentle. Gabriella could feel her heart beating ten times faster than it normally did, and she liked the feeling.

"So this is what a kiss feels like..." Gabriella thought.

Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella grin against his lips.

Sure Troy kissed plenty of girls before, but Gabriella was different. Gabriella was real. She had the real feelings. The feelings that had been hiding for two years. Troy was finally glad that Gabriella was letting them out.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella's lips when air was needed and looked Gabriella into the eyes.

"I hope I can finish without being interrupted like two years ago." Troy grinned.

Gabriella looked at Troy and softly smiled embarrased slightly.

"The thing is...well...I...I like you Gabriella Anne Montez." Troy looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I like you too Troy Alexander Bolton." Gabriella said confidently.

Troy grinned widely. "Then you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend right?" Troy said grinning.

"No...I wouldn't mind at all." Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy tightly.

Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Thanks Gabi..." Troy said.

The pair pulled away from each other and just looked into each other's eyes.

For the first time, things didn't feel as awkward between the pair. It's like things were supposed to be like this. Things were supposed to feel this way. Not awkward or uncomforatble.

Just the way it was supposed to be.

The pair didn't ask for more. But more was given to them. Love.


	29. Crowded

Chapter 29- Crowded

Gabriella bit her lip gently and smiled looking at Troy.

Troy saw Gabriella looking at him and smiled. "So Gabi...I'm guessing the rally ended already, care to go back down?" Troy grinned.

"Do we have to Troy?" Gabriella whined gently.

"Um...if we don't want to suffer from too bad of a detention Ms. Montez, I think we should go down." Troy smiled as he stroked Gabriella's hand.

"Sparks." Gabriella grinned shyly as the pair stood up and walked down the rooftop stairs.

Entering the East High hallways, Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other holding hands.

"Captain!" Chad yelled looking at the pair.

Chad saw Gabriella and Troy holding hands. The captain of their basketball team holding hands with a geek who was also a cheerleader. Strange world. Troy also wasn't wearing his junior varsity jacket. Geeky Gabriella was. Chad shuddered.

"Captain! What do you think your doing?!" Chad asked eyes staring straight at the pairs hands.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, well Chad...I'm holding hands with Gabriella." Troy said slowly.

"Why captain? Why Gabriella? Why not Haley, or someone...you know...cool?" Chad asked.

"Chad...chill." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand tighter to show he cared. "I mean...who doesn't hold hands with their girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!?!" Chad whispered furiously.

"You heard right Chad. I don't want to hear any complaints. Gabriella's cool, and you should be okay with this. You're okay with this right?" Troy said looking his best friend in the eye.

Chad eyes widened and slowly nodded. "Crystal man. Just gonna take some getting used to. But, Troy, you know this kind of decision is _big_...right?" Chad looked at Troy intently.

Troy nodded. "Glad you understand. I can take care of myself Chad. No worries. Chad...this is Gabriella. Not Geeky Gabriella, Gabi, Brie, or any other name. Just Gabriella. Gabriella...Chad." Troy said.

Gabriella shifted her eyes to meet Chad's. His eyes were no longer slightly furious orbs, but were now replaced with brown calm eyes. "Gabriella Montez, nice to finally meet you Chad." Gabriella flashed a small smile.

"Same here Gabriella." Chad said gently reaching his hand out to shake Gabriella's.

Gabriella slipped her hand from Troy's and reached out to shake Chad's hand. "Hope we can get to be friends Chad." Gabriella smiled.

"Same here Gabriela. Same here." Chad said again.

"Now that my two best friends won't kill each other, let's get to class." Troy said reaching out to grab Gabriella's hand again.

"Personal health it is." Chad grinned as the trio began to walk to the respected class.

"You know captain...you're dad was pretty furious for you just leaving randomly at the pep rally." Chad piped in. "Coach Whitney seemed pretty angry that you weren't there either Gabriella. Be ready for a round of yells when we seem them last period for PE." Chad laughed.

Gabriella and Troy glared at Chad.

Chad pretended to look frightened as they walked off to their class. "Hey...I'm not the one who decided to just skip out. What did you guys do anyway" Chad asked.

Gabriella looked at the ground face slightly red, and Troy laughed. "Whatever happens between me and Gabi stays between me and Gabi." Troy smiled.

"Ewww. I don't even want to know now!" Chad said scrunching up his face.

Gabriella smiled and laughed gently as the three entered the health classroom.

"Glad the three of you could join us." Mrs. Bates, the health teacher said as the three entered the classroom. "We were discussing a new project coming up. Assignments have been paired, boy-girl."

Chad made a face knowing with his luck..he'd probably get some physco path.

"Ah...Mr. Bolton...you're with Ms. Mckessie." Ms. Bates called out. "And Mr. Danforth...you're with Ms. Montez."

"Yes!" Chad smiled. "Not stuck with Little Miss Sunshine Mckessie."

"So what are you saying Chad?" Taylor remarked. "You're stuck with Gabriella. And we all know that Gabriella hates you."

The class looked and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Nope." Chad smiled widely. "Gabirella is my best friend now. Right Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at Chad and shook her head smiling. "Best friend Chad." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, since you two seem to be working well together, and this project is getting to know someone else better, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth switch. Mr. Danforth with Ms. Mckessie, and Mr. Bolton with Ms. Montez."

"But...Mrs. Bates...Troy is Gabriella's boyf-" Chad began.

"No buts Mr. Danforth. You can get to work with Ms. Mckessie."

"Mrs. Bates, I don't know Troy that well...I wouldn't mind being his partner." Taylor said trying to get out of being partners with Chad Danforth.

"I want no buts from either of you. I assign partners. Partners are supposed to be able to get to know each other to cooperate. Now the decisions are final. No more changes am I clear?" Mrs. Bates asked.

The class nodded.

"Okay, wonderful. Now sit down next to your partners so I can begin to explain the project.

The class scrambled in their seats. Troy next to Gabriella, Chad next to Taylor, Zeke next to Sharpay, and Jason next to Kelsi.

"I know that school is been an overload this semester, so instead of the project lasting for one month as usual, I'm cutting it down to two weeks. For two weeks, you and your partner will be raising an animal from the local Alberquerque animal shelter. Most people would use sacks of flour, but we all know that no one takes care of those sacks." Mrs. Bates said as the class laughed.

"I will know if you're not taking care of your animal if it starves, or gets injured in any way. This animal is your responsibility, treat it as your own. You and your partner may choose any animal, as long as neither is allergic to the pet. After two weeks, a five page essay should be written together on what you learned, and how you took care of your pet. Got it?" Mrs. Bates asked.

The class looked at Mrs. Bates and nodded.

"Wonderful. As your treat, we will be visiting the Alberqueque animal shelter for the rest of the day. Since everyone is taking health this semester, classes are canceled for the day. You guys will all be back by lunchtime, so you have your leftover classes after lunch. Now aboard the buses!" Mrs. Bates smiled as the class looked at each other in amazement.

Why does life have to be so crowded anyway?


	30. Together

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am extremely sorry that I wasn't able to post anything for the past two days. I feel bad enough as it is for not posting as often as I should. My parents took away my computer because they want me to use it for schoolwork, and since school is over, no computer! But, thank goodness I got it back for the day…this is important right? Have a very Merry Christmas everyone!!! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 30- Togther

Gabriella smiled as she sat down beside Troy on the bus. "So, what kind of animal do you want Troy?" Gabriella smiled as she looked at her boyfriend.

Troy scratched the back of his neck in thought. "I'm not sure Gabi, I'm guessing any animal would be fine. I don't really care. You allergic to anything?"

Gabriella shook her head in response. "Nah...but I always wanted a puppy, or a dog. They're so cute!" Gabriella said scrunching up her face in delight.

Troy laughed. "Whatever you want Gabi.."

"Chad!!!" a voice said yelling.

Gabriella and Troy turned in direction of the cries. "So that's what the problem is..." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled.

Taylor and Chad ended up sitting next to each other on the bus. Normally, Gabriella would feel sorry for Taylor sitting next to Chad...but now that she and Chad were friends, Gabriella didn't really mind at all.

"Chad, for the last time. They do not have snakes or monkeys. And I don't want to take care of one of those animals anyway." Taylor said grumbling.

"But Taylor...we could feed them rats...or bananas!" Chad said happily.

Taylor almost laughed but stopped herself. Instead, she smacked Chad's afro with her hand. "Why can't we get something normal...like...like a kitten or something?"

"But that's boring!" Chad replied shifting in their seat the two shared.

"No, it's not boring. It's normal, and it would be a lot easier to take care of." Taylor said in matter of fact.

"Let's ask Troy what he and Gabriella are getting. I bet they're getting something cool." Chad said.

"Hey Troy!!!" Chad yelled across the bus.

Troy turned his head. "Yeah man?"

"What kind of animal are you and Gabriella getting?" Chad yelled loudly.

"Chad, shut up!" Taylor hissed.

"No." Chad smirked.

"Um...Gabi and I are getting a dog or puppy. Gabi always wanted one of those." Troy said back to Chad.

"See Chad!" Taylor said smacking Chad in the head again. "Normal people get normal things!"

"Troy man!" Chad whined.

"What Chad?" Troy said trying to hide in his laughter of the two fighting.

"You have only been going out with Gabriella for less than two hours, and you're already whipped!" Chad yelled laughing.

The whole bus went silent at what Chad said and stared at Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy..." Gabriella said eyes widening in fright.

"Stupid Chad..." Troy whispered underneath his breath.

A voice was spoken from the bus. "Don't be silly Chad."

The bus turned in direction of the voice. None other than Haley Adams.

"Troy isn't that stupid to be going out with a geek. He's so much better than that." Haley said looking at her nails.

Gabriella shifted softly in her seat slightly farther from Troy and left her face blank attempting to show no emotion.

Troy saw Gabriella's actions and sighed. "I'm sorry Gabi..."

Gabriella nodded softly slightly hurt that Troy still wanted to keep his popularity even after everything he said to her.

But Troy did something unexpected. Troy got up out of his seat to sit next to Haley.

Whispering something in her ear, Haley's eyes widened in happiness and Troy laughed. Soon after, Troy whispered something else in her ear and Haley's face immediately fell. Smacking Troy in the face, Troy smiled at her actions and sat back down in his seat next to Gabriella.

"Troy...what did you say?" Gabriella eyes looking deeply into Troy's.

"What are you talking about Gabi?" Troy smiled.

"Haley, the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, most popular girl in school just slapped you in the face." Gabriella said softly.

"Oh...you mean that." Troy smiled.

Gabriella laughed softly. "Seriously Troy...what?"

"Well, I told her that I could easily call her the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Troy said to Gabriella's face.

"Oh." Gabriella managed to say.

"But then I told her..." Troy said coming closely to Gabriella's ear. "I would be lying if I said that."

Gabriella gasped softly and hit Troy gently in the arm. "Troy! You're lying. Haley is the most popular girl in school. Who else could be that beautiful?"

"You." Troy said softly in her ear.

"Troy..."

"No Gabriella, that's the truth. And if you must know, I'm not going to tell anyone on this bus that we're going out." Troy said loud enough for only Gabriella to hear.

Gabriella nodded softly. "Maybe things just aren't what they seem..." Gabriella thought.

"I'm going to show them Gabi." Troy said leaning closely to Gabriella's face.

Gabriella could feel Troy's soft breaths as his lips were millimeters from her own. Troy leaned in slowly and captured Gabriella's lips in a soft kiss.

By instinct, Gabriella intertwined her fingers with Troy's and smiled gently into the kiss. Her heart was beating abnormally high again, and it felt great

Troy pulled away from the kiss and looked at Gabriella. "What do you think everyone will say now Gabi?" Troy smiled looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"I'm not sure..." Gabriella giggled softly.

Turning their gazes off of each other, the pair looked at everyone on the bus.

A bunch of eyes were widened, and a few gasps were seen. Haley was wide mouthed, and her mouth quickly turned into a gasp as she felt slightly angry.

Troy and Gabriella didn't give a care in the world...just as long as they're together.


	31. Snowball

Chapter 31- Snowball

"Okay, everyone...off the buses, and into the shelter!"

The students loaded off the buses and walked into the shelter.

"Gabi!" Taylor said searching for her friend through the crowd.

"Tay..." Gabriella called cautiously.

"Oh, found you!" Taylor said grabbing her hand and pulling Gabriella away from Troy.

Gabriella gave Troy an apologic look as her feet followed closely behind Taylor.

Once out of Troy's sight, Taylor turned around towards Gabirella. "Okay, spill girl...now."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said softly.

"I know you know I'm not stupid Gabriella. Tell me." Taylor said.

"Like when?!?!" Sharpay shouted running up towards the pair. "And how?" Kelsi asked in interest closely behind Sharpay.

"Well, I like Troy, and he likes me." Gabriella said softly.

"Uh...duh...you guys kissed on the bus!" Sharpay screeched happily.

Gabriella blushed and bit her lip gently. "Yeah..I guess we did."

"It's all right Gabriella. You guys look so cute together." Kelsi said.

"I swear...if Troy does anything to hurt you..." Taylor said.

"We're going to beat the living daylights out of him." Sharpay replied victoriously.

Gabriella looked at her friends cautiously. "Okay guys...whatever you say...whatever you say."

"That's right!" Taylor said happily. Now details Gabriella! Details!"

"Yes, please do tell." Kelsi smiled.

"Um...well..." Gabriella said trying to come up with the words.

"Was that your first kiss?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Gabirella said.

"Really? Who else have you kissed, and did not tell us?" Taylor asked in surprise.

"Oh! Just Troy. But that wasn't our first kiss..." Gabirella whispered softly.

"How much times?" Kelsi asked.

"Um...that was our third time." Gabriella said softly.

"Since when have you guys been going out? And how come Chad knew before us?!?!?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Chad caught us holding hands in the hallway after the pep rally." Gabriella managed to say.

"And how long have you guys been going out exactly?" Sharpay asked as all the kids filed into the animal shelter.

"When I was missing at the pep rally. Troy asked me out." Gabriella smiled thinking of the memory.

"Sharpay Evans! Taylor Mckessie! Kelsi Neilson! Gabriella Montez! In the animal shelter, now!" Mrs. Bates called out to the girls.

"We will certainly be finishing this conversation at my house tonight." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella. "Sleepover at my house at seven."

Gabriella managed to nod as the four girls walked into the animal shelter.

Walking inside, Gabriella felt a pair of hands grab her arm and pull gently. Looking up, Gabriella's eyes met Troy's.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Well hello Ms. Montez." Troy smiled.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay stared at the pair.

"Well, I heard that Chad and the guys were looking for you girls. They need to find an animal, and if you're not there...who knows what those idiots might pick." Troy joked.

Wide eyed, the girls nodded and walked away in search of their partners for the project.

"So, Gabi...you want to take a look at the dogs?" Troy asked.

"Sure Troy." Gabriella smiled as Troy intertwined her hand with his.

Walking over to the dogs, Gabriella looked through the small kennels that the dogs were kept in.

"They look so sad Troy..." Gabriella whispered.

"I don't think there is that much we can do Gabi. We can only change one dog's life, we'll take care of him or her the best we can." Troy said softly.

Gabriella nodded and looked through the kennels.

All the dogs seemed to catch Gabriella's eyes, but none of them screamed her name.

Gabriella was about to give up and let Troy decide when she heard a soft whimper come from the kennel in the corner.

Walking over to the kennel, Gabriella peered down to look at the dog.

The fur of the dog looked like it hadn't been clean ever. The fur was a muddy brown color, and made the dog look like a big fur ball.

"It must be a small toy poodle..." Gabriella said softly. "A puppy."

Troy walked over towards Gabriella looking at the puppy. Troy smiled looking at the small puppy that seemed to catch Gabriella's eyes. The puppy was a girl, and had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"She's so beautiful Troy." Gabriella said softly reaching her hand into the kennel.

The puppy looked cautiously at the hand and backed further away from Gabriella, secluding itself in the corner of its cage.

"Ah, I see you are looking at this liitle girl here." an assistant said peering at the two students.

Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, she's been here for a while now. No one seems to want this young girl. Abadoned from her mother, we had to feed her milk. But this girl is too shy, no one really wants to take care of her. She won't let anyone touch her anymore. Her shiny coat is so dirty.."

"What color is her original coat?" Gabriella asked looking at the dog.

"White with a mix of tan. Beautiful puppy, but so shy."

"I want her Troy." Gabriella said softly.

Troy nodded.

"Do you think we could use her for our assignment?" Troy piped up.

"Well, we've had background with this assignment many times. She would be very hard to learn from though. Such a shy puppy, I don't know if you would be able to take care of her like you would wish too...maybe you could choose a livelier pup?"

Gabriella shook her head at Troy.

"Well, we really like this one...do you think at any possible chance, we could use her?" Troy asked.

"Well..." the assistant said clearly in thought. "It may be difficult on your behalf, but if it is she you really want, then you have the shelter's permission. Let's get her in a traveling cage." the assistant said leaving to get a cage.

Gabriella nodded happily and looked closely at the puppy. She was definetly what she had been looking for. "Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled leaning into Troy.

"Anything for you." Troy said smiling.

"Well, here we are." the assistant said handing Gabriella the cage with the puppy. "Here is a list of instructions that must be done for the puppy while you have her in your care A list of local pet shops is given for your convience to buy toys, food, pet supplies, or anything you might find a need for. Any questions, you can call the shelter at our number." the assistant said.

Gabriella and Troy nodded looking at the list carefully.

"I think that is it. Your class will be returning to place the animals back in the shelter after the project is done. One of your teachers called to say you have permission to leave and board the buses now."

Gabriella and Troy nodded once more saying their thank you's.

"Want to go and find Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded in reply.

"Knowing Chad, what do you think he's getting?" Troy joked.

"Knowing Taylor, I'm sure she'll get her way." Gabriella giggled looking into the cage at their dog.

"What are we naming her Gabi?" Troy asked as they turned the hallway in sight of their friends.

"Snowball." Gabriella smiled.

"Snowball?" Troy said looking at the puppy.

Gabriella nodded eyes shining.

"Snowball it is." Troy said happily.


	32. Just Like Her, Chaylor

Author's Note: I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be, but I'm not exactly sure how this story should end. I left a lot of things unfinished in the story, putting too many things isn't exactly the best way to go...Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 32- Just Like Her...Chaylor

Troy's eyes spotted an afro, and tapped Gabriella gently. "Gabi...I found Chad."

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded.

"This way..." Troy said pointing to a hallway.

Gabriella followed closely behind Troy holding Snowball's cage.

"Chad!" Troy said waving his hand.

Chad spotted his friend and smiled. "You and Gabriella already got your pet?"

Troy nodded.

"What is it man?" Chad asked out of curiousity.

"A puppy." Gabriella smiled happily lifting the cage for Chad to see.

"Cool." Chad smiled gently.

"Um...Chad...where is Taylor?" Troy asked.

Gabriella's ears perked up. "Yeah Chad...aren't you guys supposed to be looking for a pet together?"

"Um...well Taylor and I got into a fight." Chad said.

"What about?" Troy asked.

"She wanted one of those cat things...but I wanted a big dog." Chad said.

"Can't you guys agree on something?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, yeah...we could...but I really liked that dog we saw...and I'm allergic to cats anyway. But Taylor...she doens't like dogs, well big dogs anyway." Chad said slightly angry.

"So where is she then Chad?" Gabriella asked softly.

"I don't know, she sort of stormed out when I told her I was not going to get a cat on my life, and I wasn't going to look at the cats." Chad replied.

"Did you happen to mention to her that you were allergic to cats?" Troy asked.

"No."

"Stupid Chad." Troy sighed and gave his friend a crazy look.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Chad said in doubt.

"I'll go find Tay..." Gabriella said softly handing Troy Snowball's cage and walking out of the hallway. "Troy, just meet me on the bus."

Troy nodded and watched Gabriella's small figure dissappear through the hallway. "Chad..." Troy said wacking Chad in the head. "You are really stupid..."

"From you Troy...I'll take that as a compliment!" Chad grinned and laughed.

Gabriella disappeared into a room where the cats were filled and saw Taylor looking at the cats anger written on her face.

"Hey Tay..." Gabriella said softly looking at her friend.

"Hey Gabriella..." Taylor said managing her anger built up inside of her.

"Are you all right Tay?"

"No, I'm not. Chad is so...errrgh! My gosh, can't he just think of someone other than himself for an instant...it's so irritating. Just, to be nice, he could have at least come inside with me..." Taylor said huffily.

"Tay..."

"No Gabriella. I know how nice you are thinking of me trying to give Chad another chance. I'm so not. He's really stupid, and only thinks about himself. Give me a break already! I can't believe my luck for getting stuck with him on this project...and Grease! And PE! I'm so over him already!"

"Wait...over him?" Gabriella asked eyes widening.

"Huh?" Taylor said confused and thinking of what she said to Gabriella. Taylor recalled at what she said and blushed slightly, enough to see a small bit of anger disappear from her.

"You know what you said Tay..." Gabriella said raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"I never wanted you to know Gabriella..." Taylor said softly.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said.

"I mean Gabriella it's obvious. While you were in the hospital, me, Sharpay, and Kelsi have been getting closer to Chad, Zeke, and Jason. God, we have been spending so much time together...I guess...I started to like him..."

"You mean Shar likes Zeke...and Kelsi, Jason?" Gabriella said softly.

Taylor nodded. "I didn't want you to know because you hated Chad as much as it was...And Troy, he was friends with them...they were just getting on your last nerve. But since you and Troy got together...I wanted to tell you...but I didn't know what to say."

"Tay!" Gabriella said hugging her friend. "You can tell me anything. I will never judge you. Or Shar or Kels. You guys could mention this, I would never judge you."

Taylor looked away and smiled shyly. "Thanks Gabriella."

"Always Tay...mind telling me when the liking started?" Gabriella asked softly sitting down gently on the bench next to Taylor.

"Um...sure Gabriella. Don't laugh though..." Taylor said softly.

"I _promise_."

"I guess it started after PE dancing..." Taylor began

Flashback:

"Okay class, enough watching Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton. Get to work." Coach Whitney said.

Chad gently lifted Taylor easily into the air, but as he began to move Taylor in a circle, Chad tripped over his shoelace, and Taylor came crashing out onto Chad.

"Danforth!" Taylor yelled as she was on top of Chad.

"Hmmph..." Chad said wincing in pain as the crash and Taylor on top of him was starting to get a little sore.

Taylor looked at Chad and began to worry a bit.

"Are you okay Chad?" Taylor asked as she got off Chad, and grabbed his hand to pull Chad up.

Chad looked at Taylor about to say something nice, but replace it with a laugh. "No need to worry Taylor Mckookoo." Chad laughed.

Taylor looked at Chad and frowned.

End of Flashback

"And...I don't know, we started to spend a little more time with each other, and with the teasing and arguing...I got used to it...I don't know...I kind of like Chad. The teasing...well...it makes me feel kind of special Gabriella. Like, I'm the only one except for you, and Chad doens't even tease you anymore. It kind of makes me think...well...that I have a chance that Chad likes me back." Taylor admitted slowly voice barely audible.

"That's so sweet Tay."

Taylor nodded and looekd away.

"And by the way...I think Chad likes you back." Gabriella smiled.

"You think?" Taylor said getting a little excited.

"Yeah...he might not show it...but I think teasing does count for something." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Thanks Gabriella."

"For what Tay?"

"For listening to me." Taylor smiled gently.

"Anytime. Anytime." Gabriella smiled. "And um Tay..."

"Yeah?"

"About Chad not wanting to come with you inside to look at the cats..."

"What about that?" Tay asked confused.

"He's allergic to cats, but was stupid enough not to tell you."

"Oh." Taylor said softly. "I feel so stupid, I should apologize."

Gabriella looked at Taylor and nodded.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and smiled, going out of the room to find Chad.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and smiled. Her best friend was in love. Just like her.

Taylor wandered the hallways a frown on her face until she spotted Chad.

"Chad!" Taylor said waving her hand.

Chad turned and saw Taylor a smile slowly curving on his face.

"Chad, I wanted to say-"

Chad sneezed.

"Well, I wanted to say..."

Chad sneezed one more time.

"Oh god, Chad I'm sorry you're allergic! I should not have been so harsh on you. I'm sorry." Taylor said to Chad.

Chad sneezed once more. "Its okay Taylor. But...we have to find an animal...bus is going to leave soon. We don't want to be last."

"Oh...right." Taylor said nodding. "We need to find a seat together before there aren't any left."

"Wait...together?" Chad asked holding in another sneeze.

"Hmmm?" Taylor looked away realizing what she said.

"I'm saying something here Mckessie." Chad said gently. "Together?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that..." Taylor said softly still looking away blushing.

"Then what did you mean to say it like?" Chad sniffed grabbing Taylor's hand and pulling Taylor in his direction.

"Nothing Chad." Taylor said with more confidence. "Let's just go find our animal for the project." Taylor said.

"Not quite yet Ms. Mckessie." Chad smiled.

"Chad..."

"I like you too Taylor." Chad smiled.

Taylor looked at Chad wide eyed face as red as a tomato.

"Glad you like me too." Chad smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Taylor.

Their lips met softly, and Taylor smiled gently. This felt so right, right about now, it felt so good. Taylor smiled as Chad pulled away.

"If it can happen to Gabriella and Troy, it can happen for us right?" Chad smiled as he looked into Taylor's eyes.

Taylor looked at Chad still red in the cheeks and nodded. "I like you Chad..." Taylor said softly.

Chad couldn't help himself and sneezed.

Taylor giggled softly.

"I like you too Taylor..." Chad said softly as their lips met once more.


	33. Cat is Just As Good As Dog, Jelsi

Author's Note- Sorry for not writing new chapter sooner. I had a oneshot stuck in my head for two months...seriously. So I took the liberty in writing the oneshot. Check it out if you wish, "Rather Be With You." Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 33- Cat is Just As Good As Dog Jelsi

"So...Jason..." Kelsi said as she walked with Jason to look for an animal.

"Yeah?" Jason asked slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Um...what kind of animal do you want to get?" Kelsi said awkwardly hands smoothing down her jeans.

"Um...I don't really care. You can choose." Jason said blankly.

"Um...okay..." Kelsi said softly. "How about...a dog?"

"A dog?" Jason snorted.

"Yeah..." Kelsi said softly. "But...if you want...we could get something else..." Kelsi said quickly.

"Nope...nope...a _dog_ is perfect." Jason said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Um...what about...a cat?" Kelsi said looking down at her shoes.

"Seriously Kelsi...a _cat_?" Jason said yawning.

"I guess..." Kelsi said looking into the distance.

"Yeah...sure...whatever...a _cat_ is just as good as a _dog_." Jason smirked.

"What's wrong with you Jason?" Kelsi said slightly angry. "I'm just giving suggestions...I have no idea of what kind of animal you want...why? _Why do you have to act like this_?" Kelsi said voice trembling slightly.

Jason looked at Kelsi and felt suddenly terrible. He didn't mean to hurt Kelsi's feelings...it was just kind of awkward for him. He liked Kelsi since middle school...but because of Troy, Zeke, and Chad...he had to hide it, and be mean to the drama geeks. Jason hated it. "Look...Kelsi-"

"Save it Jason." Kelsi said not meeting his eyes. "You can pick whatever animal you want...you seem to know which one your heart desires...I have no clue whatsoever."

"Look Kelsi...I didn't mean to be so harsh I-" Jason said gently.

"Will you just stop Jason?" Kelsi said feeling herself getting angrier. "Sometimes your nice...sometimes you're not. Can't you just have one personality?" Kelsi said eyes filled with hurt and anger.

Jason frowned. It was true. He did have multiple personalities with Kelsi.

Flashback:

"Ready to meet the best dancer in the world?" Jason smiled at Kelsi and looked at her.

The two were in the corner of the gym getting ready to practice their dancing for the PE lesson.

"Um...sure..." Kelsi smiled softly. "Where is he?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. But because you didn't know any better...I'll let you off the hook this time."

Kelsi looked at Jason and grinned shyly.

"And if you didn't know this...I am the best dancer in the world." Jason grinned.

"Sure...and I can sing..." Kelsi said sarcastically while smiling.

"I've heard you sing Kels...and you're really talented. You're amazing." Jason said looking at Kelsi.

Kelsi blushed a deep shade of red, and looked away severly embarrassed. "He's calling me Kels..." Kelsi blushed deeply

Jason looked at Kelsi's red face and gave a goofy grin. "So...if you can sing...then that means I am the best dancer in the world."

Kelsi looked up into Jason's brown eyes and smiled. "He has the cutest grin..." Kelsi thought as she smiled meeting her blue eyes with Jason's brown ones.

"Hey...look what Jason and Kelsi are up to..." Chad grinned.

"No dancing with Kelsi Jason? Then what are you two up to?" Zeke grinned.

"Nothing guys." Jason grinned at his friends. "Kelsi just seemed a little red in the face...I wonder who she got that from..." Jason grinned.

Chad and Zeke laughed with Jason.

Kelsi closed her mouth and looked down at the wooden floor not saying anything.

"Well...got to get back to the Icequeen." Zeke said.

"Yeah...got to go back to Ms. Captain of the geekathon." Chad replied.

"Cool...see you guys then." Jason laughed.

When Zeke and Chad left, Jason focused his eyes back on Kelsi.

Jason looked in Kelsi's eyes seeing hurt and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

End of Flashback

"Kelsi...please don't interrupt me this time." Jason said eyes lookind deeply into Kelsi's.

Kelsi looked at ason and nodded.

"Well, sometimes I guess...the guys make me say stuff that I don't mean..." Jason said softly.

"Sometimes?" Kelsi said giving Jason a look.

"Olay...maybe all the time." Jason admitted.

"And...Jason...they don't make you say stuff. You have a choice of what you say. You chose to say everything you said." Kelsi's said eyes turning misty.

"Look Kelsi...I'm truly sorry. The things I did...I didn't mean at all. You have to trust me on this." Jason said eyes pleading.

"Jason..." Kelsi whispered softly.

"Please believe me Kelsi." Jason looked at Kelsi.

"How do I know if you're going to stay like this Jason?" Kelsi said softly. "You can change your mood whenever you want, how do I know?"

"You have to trust me on this Kels...I did it because...well, never mind." Jason said softly.

"Because why?"

"Because..." Jason said softly.

"You can tell me anything..." Kelsi said looking at Jason. By instinct, Kelsi grasped Jason's hand gently.

Jason looked down at Kelsi's hand and smiled.

Kelsi blushed a shade of red so deep Jason laughed softly. "God...sorry Jason..." Kelsi said slipping her hand from Jason.

"No..." Jason said grasping Kelsi's hand with his looking for the courage inside of him. "Um...I like you Kelsi." Jason said softly.

Kelsi looked at Jason and smiled. "I like you too." she grinned and squeezed Jason's hand.

Jason smiled at Kelsi and kissed her cheek gently.

Kelsi blushed and giggled softly at Jason's actions. "So cat?"

"Cat is just as good as dog." Jason grinned at Kelsi.


	34. Baylee, Zekepay

Author's Note- Hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it's a nice fluffy piece on Zekepay…enjoy! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 34- Baylee, Zekepay

Sharpay searched the crowd of students until she found Zeke. "Zeke!" Sharpay waved her hand.

Zeke turned around and looked at Sharpay a small smile visible on his face. "Yeah Sharpay?"

"Okay, now that we're here...I want out...as soon as possible. Animals make me sneeze..." Sharpay said crinkling her nose.

"But Sharpay...you have a dog..." Zeke pointed out.

"Well, dogs don't make me get allergies." Sharpay pointed out.

"Okay...sure...we'll get a dog then." Zeke looked at Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded as the two began to walk to the kennels.

"See anything you like Sharpay?" Zeke said as he searched through the kennels looking for the perfect animal for their project.

"Umm...hmmmph." Sharpay said as she fell to the ground.

"You all right Sharpay?" Zeke said kneeling down to where Sharpay was.

"Yeah...I'm fine Zeke. Sharpay said dusting off her skirt and grabbed Zeke's hand to help pull herself up.

Zeke helped Sharpay up and flashed her a smile.

"Thanks Zeke."

"No problem Sharpay."

Sharpay leaned over to kiss Zeke on the cheek gently, but Zeke turned his head the exact same time Sharpay leaned in, and the two heads crashed together.

"Oww..." Sharpay moaned softly.

"Oops. Sorry Sharpay." Zeke said cautiously gently rubbing Sharpay's head.

Sharpay nodded and calmed herself down. She took a step, and her heel gave out making her trip on the floor once again.

"Oh god, I was supposed to catch you right?" Zeke asked Sharpay and began to laugh.

Sharpay gave Zeke a vicious look and Zeke immediately stopped his laughing streak. "Can you help me up Zeke?" Sharpay said extending his hand.

"Sure." Zeke said grabbing Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay smiled as Zeke grabbed her hand. She gave her hand a tug pulling Zeke down to the floor with her.

"Sharpay!" Zeke laughed as he came crashing down on Sharpay.

Sharpay grinned which was soon followed by a blush when she noticed how close their faces were.

The two both leaned in at the same time face millimeters apart.

"Bark!" a voice squeaked pulling Zeke and Sharpay apart.

Sharpay looked at the dog and gave an agressive glare.

Zeke looked at the dog and smiled. "Wow...he's kind of cute." Zeke observed looking at the dog.

The dog was a small black and white terrier with big black eyes.

Sharpay looked at the dog and smiled gently. "Yeah...I guess he does look kind of cute."

"Kind of?" Zeke looked at Sharpay grinning.

"Okay, okay...he looks really cute." Sharpay smiled looking at the cute dog before them.

"Can we get this one Sharpay?" Zeke said looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at the dog carefully. Sure, the little pooch messed up "their" moment, but he was too cute to resist. Sharpay looked at Zeke and nodded.

"Great!" Zeke smiled and called over an assistant to help get their new family member into a cage.

* * *

Sharpay looked at Zeke smiling as he was stroking the small dog. 

"He's too cute." Sharpay smiled clapping her hands together.

"That's true." Zeke said smiling as he looked at the dog. "This project is going to be awesome." Zeke said as he scruffed up the dog's ears.

Sharpay looked at Zeke and nodded sitting down next to him.

"So Sharpay...what are we going to name him?"

"Um...what do you want to name him?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not sure..." Zeke said still looking down at the dog.

Sharpay nodded in her head. In reality, Sharpay knew the perfect name for the little dog, but she wasn't going to tell Zeke the name she wanted.

"How about Max?" Zeke asked as he looked at the puppy.

"Max is a too common name Zeke." Sharpay pointed out.

"Yeah...I guess so." Zeke said clearly thinking. "What about Arnold?"

"Arnold?" Sharpay said taking in a giggle.

"Okay...not one of the best names in the world."

"Yeah...not one of the best names in the universe." Sharpay smiled.

"Hey...stop teasing..." Zeke looked at Sharpay with a smile.

"I'm sorry Zeke..." Sharpay said. "But Arnold?" she said and started laughing. "I could think of a better name..."

Zeke looked at Sharpay cautiously. "All right...you think of a better name then."

"Hmm...okay." Sharpay said softly. "How about Baylee?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay...that's a girl's name..."

"No...no it's not. It's a perfect name." Sharpay smiled.

"Um...okay...if you really want that name..."

"Aw, come on Zeke...it's the perfect name!"

"What kind of name is Baylee anyway?" Zeke said looking at Sharpay.

"Well..." Sharpay said. "Never mind."

"Come on Sharpay...if we are naming this dog Baylee...you better tell me why you want to name it Baylee." Zeke pointed out.

"Okay then...let's go with Arnold then." Sharpay said not wanting at all to tell Zeke why she wanted Baylee.

"Just tell me now Sharpay...this subject is not going to be done with until you gave me an explanation." Zeke said taking his focus off the dog and onto Sharpay.

"Well..." Sharpay said looking down. "I wanted to name it after you..." Sharpay said very softly.

"After me?" Zeke asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Sharpay whispered. "Bayl for you last name...and the two e's for your first name. Baylee."

Zeke looked at Sharpay. "Why did you want to name our dog after me Sharpay?"

"Well...it had your personality. Energetic, happy..." Sharpay said looking at the dog in Zeke's lap.

Zeke smiled.

Sharpay looked at Zeke and smiled. "And kind of stupid." Sharpay said looking at the dog who was now biting at Zeke's pants.

Zeke laughed. "Hey...this dog may be stupid...but he's extremely cute." Zeke pointed out.

Sharpay looked at Zeke and blushed. "Yeah...extremely cute."

Zeke looked at Sharpay and smiled widely. He looked at Sharpay and slowly leaned in.

Sharpay leaned into Zeke and their lips touched in a soft kiss. Zeke smiled inside his head and deepened the kiss softly.

Sharpay smiled and pulled back when air was needed.

"Baylee it is..." Zeke smiled while looking at Sharpay.


	35. Bus Ride

Author's Note: I was really happy at all the reviews I got for the Zekepay chapter. Double the reviews that I got for the Jelsi chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's pretty much a filler for what's to come really…I had to put what happened on the bus…so yeah. Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 35- Bus Ride

Gabriella wandered the halls until she found the exit. "Yes...now I can get to the bus!" Gabriella smiled happily as she boarded the bus.

Gabriella scanned the rows looking for Troy and smiled when she saw him. "Hey Troy..." Gabriella said smiling as she sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Gabi..." Troy smiled as he handed the cage to Gabriella.

"Making me hold Snowball here?" Gabriella laughed looking into Snowball's cage.

"Yes Ms. Montez." Troy grinned looking at Gabriella. "So...were you able to find Taylor?"

Gabriella nodded. "She was in the room filled with all the cat's. She was pretty upset at Chad, but when I told her Chad was allergic...she felt terrible. She went to go find Chad to apologize."

"I hope that went okay..." Troy said softly inserting his hand with Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled at Troy warmly grasping his hand. "Yeah...me too."

"Hey Gabriella." a voice said in the row in front of her.

Gabriella looked up and saw Kelsi with Jason. "Oh, hey Kelsi! Hey Jason." Gabriella smiled warmly at the two.

"What did you guys get?" Troy asked peering into the cage.

"A cat." Jason grinned looking at the cage.

Gabriella and Troy peered into the cage and saw a beautiful black and white tabby cat. It was very small and petite, but had warm eyes.

"Aww. so cute." Gabriella smiled looking at the cat.

"You know...I would keep that cat away from Chad if I were you..." Troy said.

"What do you mean Troy?" Jason asked looking at his friend.

"Chad's allergic."

"Oh...okay...but won't there be other students on the bus with cats?" Kelsi asked.

"True...that's true..." Troy said softly.

"So what did you guys get?" Jason asked.

"A puppy." Gabriella replied happily.

"And if I'm guessing...you let Gabriella decide right Troy?" Jason laughed.

"Well...yeah." Troy said.

"Hmm...maybe Chad was right..." Jason said voice trailing off.

"Dude...I'm so not whipped!" Troy said defending himself.

Gabriella giggled softly.

"Hey Gabriella! Hey Troy!" two voices sounded together. "Hey Kelsi, Hey Jason!"

The group's heads turned in direction to the voices.

"Oh, hey Shar, Hey Zeke!" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh...wow." Jason said looking at Sharpay's and Zeke's hands.

"What?" Troy asked looking at Jason.

"Aw...you guys are holding hands." Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah...me and Shar are going out now." Zeke smiled happily. "No comments guys."

Sharpay slapped Zeke on the shoulder and laughed. "We'll take good comments though."

"You guys look cute together..." Gabriella commented softly.

"I guess we're not the only one's Kelsi..." Jason said to Kelsi.

"Wait...replay what you sad Mr. Cross." Sharpay said. "You don't mean..."

"Yes." Kelsi said smiling.

"Wow..." Sharpay said smiling. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks." Jason and Kelsi replied together.

"Now...that only leaves Chad and Taylor..." Troy said out loud.

"Yeah...that's right...but knowing those two...very very stubborn." Sharpay pointed out.

"Hey...you never know..." Gabriella smiled.

"Chad! You idiot!" a voice yelled out in the distance.

"Hey! I'm sorry Tay...I'm sorry." another voice said.

"Well, we could dream. Anyway...they're really stubborn." Sharpay said sadly.

"Wait...did Chad just call Taylor...Tay?" Zeke asked.

The group turned their heads in the direction of the voice that was coming towards them.

Taylor found an empty seat and sat next to the group. "Hey guys." Taylor said softly and smiled.

"Um...Taylor...where's Chad?" Troy asked Taylor.

"Not here. He's not coming on the bus." Taylor said.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well...Chad left his allergy medicine at home...so he's going to call one of his parents to drop him back at school. Too many students with cats." Taylor said.

"Oh...thank goodness." Kelsi breathed.

"What do you mean?" Taylor said looking at Kelsi.

"Well for a moment...we thought you did something to Chad..." Gabriella commented.

"Guys! I would never!" Taylor said laughing.

"Glad to know that." Gabriella said smiling happily.

"So we're going back to school right?" Taylor said watching as the doors to the bus closed.

"Yup." Troy said still holding Gabriella's hand.

"Oh...and Tay...if you must know, Zeke and I are going out." Sharpay squealed.

"And so am Jason and I." Kelsi said smiling happily.

"Aww...I'm so happy for you!" Taylor said smiling widely.

"Too bad about you and Chad..." Sharpay said.

"Wait...you like Chad...Taylor?" Jason asked.

"Umm..." Taylor said softly. "Well...yes I like Chad...but girl's you're thinking wrong...cause Chad likes me too." Taylor said eyes shining.

The four girls squealed.

"So much squealing..." Zeke said grumbling.

Sharpay looked at Zeke and laughed. "So much grumbling."

"Hey...I don't know grumble." Zeke grumbled.

"Funny...very funny." Taylor pointed out.

"You have a knack for words Taylor." Kelsi smiled.

"I know...I know..." Taylor smiled at the girls.

"So...when we come back...we have what class to start off with?" Jason asked looking at the group.

"World Geography." Kelsi said. "And then PE."

"Oh yeah...that's right." Zeke said.

"You missed out on a lot in PE Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"Yeah..I would be totally bummed if I were you...but Troy knows the steps." Taylor said.

"Yeah...Troy can dance." Kelsi said.

"You dance Troy?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"A little." Troy said smiling.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." Gabriella said looking at Troy and smiling.

Gabriella heard Snowball bark and smiled. Gabriella gently leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and looked back at Troy.

Troy noticed Gabriella's actions and smiled kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Aww..." the girl's smiled looking at the two.

"Aww yourself." Troy said as he gave looks to both Zeke and Jason.

The group looked at each other and laughed. So far, the day hadn't went that bad.


	36. We Go Together

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kind of…well I don't really know how to explain it. I think this chapter is mostly about being together as one, hence the title of the chapter. Some fluff here and there included. This is my longest chapter yet. Always schoolgirl 101

Chapter 36- We Go Together

The bus came to a stop the doors slowly opening.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, her head still resting gently on his shoulders. "Hey...Gabi...let's go." Troy whispered softly in her ear.

Gabriella stirred gently, awake, but tired. "Mmmm...okay Troy." Gabriella said opening up her lustful brown eyes.

Troy grinned and grabbed Gabriella's hand, the other hand holding Snowball's cage. "Okay Gabs...let's go."

"Lunch right?" Gabriella yawned softly as she watched people leave the bus.

"Not exactly." Troy said softly.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"We have drama rehearsal." Troy said as he stood up from their seat.

"Oh...god...I seriously forgot everything about that." Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah...while you were in the hospital...I had to rehearse for some insane musical." Troy stated.

Gabriella looked at Troy and laughed. "Hey...I don't want to be in this thing as much as you do. But you sing awfully good Troy. Might as well share it with the world." Gabriella giggled softly.

"Ha ha...very funny Ms. Montez." Troy said sarcastically. "But...I have no idea why I have to be this Danny guy, when I didn't even ask for the role."

"Well, I didn't ask for the role I got either Troy. And it just so happens that we get paired up with each other every time..." Gabriella smiled softly.

"Is that a good thing?" Troy said grinning at Gabriella.

"Maybe..." Gabriella said leaning towards Troy and kissing him on the cheek.

"As much as we love you two being together...we have to get off the bus." Taylor said smiling.

Gabriella blushed and pulled away from Troy. "So, off to practice then huh?"

"Yeah..." Troy said pulling Gabriella in gently for a short hug before they got off the bus.

"I swear those two..." Sharpay muttered underneath her breath.

"Are soulmates." Kelsi said looking at Sharpay smiling.

* * *

"Ah...glad to see you back Ms. Montez!" Ms. Darbus said clapping her hands together.

"Good to be back Ms. Darbus." Gabriella said smiling gently.

Now that we are all here...oh...where is our Doody?" Ms. Darbus said looking at her cast list.

"You mean Chad?" Taylor piped.

"Oh yes...dear me...Chad. Mr. Danforth, yes...where is he?" Ms. Darbus asked.

**AN: Troy (Danny), Gabriella (Sandy), Zeke (Putzie), Sharpay (Rizzo), Chad (Doody), Taylor (Frenchy), Jason (Sonny), Kelsi (Marty), Ryan (Putzie) Random Girl (Jan)**

"I think he might be arriving late..." Taylor said looking at the doors softly.

"Ah...that's no good. If you guys want enough time to eat lunch, we must do this as fast as possible." Ms. Darbus said shaking her head.

"Oh, that's not necessary! I'm here Ms. Darbus!" Chad said running into the auditorium doors.

"Ah, Mr. Danforth! Splendid! All right...we can begin now."

Chad nodded walking up to Taylor. "Hey."

"Hey." Taylor smiled back at Chad grinning shyly.

"I hope you missed me." Chad said grinning.

"Um...no." Taylor said smiling.

Chad's face fell.

"But like Troy...I'd be lying if I said that." Taylor said smiling.

Chad looked at Taylor eyes shining.

"All right now..." Ms. Darbus said holding out a music sheet. "Let's begin with another song...we can freshen up your voice Ms. Montez. I presume you neither practiced your role nor sang because of your absence from school."

Gabriella nodded blushing.

"No need for that Ms. Montez! I am perfectly fine with how well you sing and act, you just need to freshen up." Ms. Darbus replied to Gabriella's blushing face.

Gabriella nodded at Ms. Darbus.

"All right...let's see here. Ah, the closing song..We Go Together'! Now, let's just work on song right now, no blocking (**AN: In theater, this kind of means movement on stage**)!" Ms. Darbus said.

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy. "Troy...I have no idea how to sing this song..." Gabriella whispered softly to Troy.

"Hey...hey...no biggie Gabi? I'll ask Ms. Darbus for the lyrics for you..." Troy whispered gently.

"Thanks Troy..." Gabriella whispered softly.

"No problem. And Gabi..."

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes.

"Be aware. The song is like crazy fast." Troy said grinning.

"I'm sure I can keep up Troy...it can't be that bad. Sure I've heard it on the movie, but I'm sure I can pull something off." Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"If you say so Gabi." Troy said getting up to get Gabriella lyrics.

Once Troy got Gabriella the lyrics, Ms. Darbus pressed play letting the song begin.

[Danny and Sandy: Troy and Gabriella

We go together like

rama lama lama

ke ding a de dinga a dong

remembered for ever like

shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom

**Gabriella gasped at how fast the song was going. "Wow...Troy was not kidding..." Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella's eyes widened as Ms. Darbus looked cautiously at Gabriella. "Oh no...I must really be bad..." she whispered softly to herself.**

[Sandy, Danny, Rizzo & Kenickie: Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang

shoo-bop

That's the way it should be

Wha oooh yeah!

**Troy looked towards Gabriella watching as her expressions turned wide trying to keep up. Troy smiled towards Gabriella but went back to looking at the gang. Gabriella face didn't leave the lyric sheet for a second. "Wow...she really must be having trouble..." Troy thought.**

[All

We're one of a kind

Like dip di-dip di-dip

Doo-bop a doo-bee doo

Our names are signed

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy

boog-e-dy

Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang

shoo-bop

We'll always be like one

Wa-wa-wa-waaa!

**Everyone started to notice at how Gabriella was struggling to get through the lyrics.**

"**Poor Gabi..." Sharpay looked at Gabriella attempting to say the words.**

"**I feel so bad for Gabi..." Chad thought.**

"**Gabriella is struggling as much as we did when we first began practicing the song..." Taylor said softly to herself.**

When we go out at night

And stars are shinin' bright

Up in the skies above

**Gabriella took a breather. This part wasn't too hard, but Gabriella knew she had to try very hard.**

**Gabriella watched Ms. Darbus scribble something rapidly on her worn out clipboard. Gabriella frowned gently and let herself focus back onto the lyric sheet.**

Or at the high school dance

Where you can find romance

Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove

**Troy looked at Gabriella and frowned. "God...she looks so sad..." Troy thought as he watched Gabriella struggle.**

**Troy leaned towards Gabriella and gave her a hug. "You're doing great for a first time Gabi...don't worry about it." Troy whispered to encourage Gabriella in her ear.**

**Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded softly. "Thanks Troy...I'm trying...really hard." Gabriella whispered softly to Troy.**

**Troy looked at Gabriella and nodded softly.**

Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong

Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom

**Gabriella took a deep breath before starting again. "Oh god..." she whispered.**

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y

Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

**Gabriella eyes widened as she scanned the paper. This was a lot. A lot of weird lyrics to memorize. Gabriella felt like she was on the break of crying. Gabriella watched as Ms. Darbus shook her head as she wrote more things onto her clipboard.**

Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom

Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong

Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

**Gabriella couldn't take all the lyrics anymore. She broke into a small giggle. "This is so stupid..." Gabriella thought softly as she continued the messed up lyrics she had to read. "It's kind of funny." Gabriella thought softly to herself.**

**Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. "At least she seems better now" Troy thought happily. "I'm happy for Gabriella..." Troy grinned as he looked at Gabriella closely.**

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy

shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom

**Gabriella grinned. "Having fun makes the lyrics so much more easier to say..." Gabriella smiled towards herself.**

**Now, Gabriella could say the lyrics with ease, and Gabriella was glad for that. Gabriella smiled as she continued singing the lyrics until the guys part came.**

[Guys

A wop ba-ba lu-mop

[Girls

A wop bam boom

**Now, the whole gang seemed to be getting into the song. Everyone seemed to be having a lot more fun now that Gabriella was relaxed and situated into the environment.**

**Sharpay got up and starting to sing running around the stage in movements.**

**Taylor laughed, and got up, singing to the beat as she ran around the stage following Sharpay's movements.**

**Prettty soon, the whole gang had all stood up and moving around laughing. They continued to sing the lyrics together as one.**

We're for each other like

A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom

Just like my brother is

Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom

**Gabriella grinned having tons of fun. She felt suddenly happy, what she thought was going to be bad actually turned out to be pretty fun. Gabriella watched everyone having a good time.**

**Taylor and Chad were dancing and singing in a circle around each other. Gabriella smiled as she watched Chad grab Taylor on the hips and spin her around.**

**A laugh from Sharpay made Gabriella focus her attention on the blonde girl. Sharpay stood laughing on the floor on top of Zeke. Apparently, Zeke grabbed Sharpay's hand when he tripped on the floor, pulling her down.**

**Gabriella also smiled at Kelsi and Jason. Kelsi was shyly dancing to the beat with Jason opening her mouth widely to sing. Jason was grinning at singing with Kelsi matching her pitch perfectly.**

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

We'll always be together

Wha oooh yeah!

We'll always, be together

We'll always be together

We'll always be together

**The gang ended the song smiling widely at each other holding hands. For that moment, everything seemed to fade out, a perfect moment.**

"Bravo! Brava!" Ms. Darbus said smiling widely. "Wonderful characterization!" Ms. Darbus said twirling herself around in a circle.

Everyone looked around towards each other and smiled.

"A great job in working together. The melody was splendid!" Ms. Darbus replied. "Ms. Montez..."

Gabriella looked at Ms. Darbus shyly. "I'm sorry Ms. Darbus. I understand if I'm going to keep the role, I'll have to be a lot better...I didn't mean to-"

"No...no...no. Ms. Montez!" Ms. Darbus said shaking her head. "That performance...it was...it was...splendid for a first timer! You seemed to be quite nervous in the beginning of the performance, but I assure you, you came through!"

Gabriella looked at Ms. Darbus in awe. "Oh. Thank you."

"No need to thank me for your hard work Ms. Montez. Amazing performance. And if you don't mind me saying, the whole cast struggled with this song just like you. Do not feel bad."

Gabriella looked at Ms. Darbus and smiled. "Thank you."

"For that performance, you may leave and go off to lunch. Bravo, and see you next lunch period!" Ms. Darbus said waving her hand to signal everyone to leave.

The gang eagerly got up and began to walk towards the lunch room.

"You know what I learned?" Chad piped up as they exited the auditorium hallway.

"What Chad?" Troy asked holding onto Gabriella's hand.

"Ms. Darbus is a whole lot nicer to us when we're drama geeks."

Sharpay and Kelsi shot Chad looks, but ended up laughing wned Chad decided to hide behind Taylor for protection.

"Chad..." Taylor moaned softly.

Everyone started to laugh again.

"This never gets old..." Troy laughed as he wiped away a tear from cracking up.

"Yeah...never." Gabriella smiled squeezing Troy's hand.

Author's Note: The song used in this chapter was "We Go Together," by Jim Jacobs, and Warren Casey. The characters in this chapter were also from the movie Grease, so please don't sue or anything for use of these characters and the song! Always, schoolgirl 101


	37. Shadow

Author's Note: Hey readers. I wanted you all to know that the story is going to be ending soon. I'm thinking 4-5 chapters more...hopefully 4 to make it 40 chapters long.

I wanted to make this at least 40,000 words and I'm at 34,956. I also wanted at least half of the reviews I got for my first story, so I need less than 10 more reviews total. It would make my day if I got more than that though. I also wanted one more person to put me on their favorite list for favorite story. If I got all of these things, I'd be so happy. R&R please! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 37- Shadow

Gabriella smiled her hand intertwined with Troy's and her head leaning against Troy's shoulders as the group walked over to lunch.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and grinned.

Gabriella smiled and squeezed Troy's hand. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that Troy?"

Troy grinned widely at Gabriella and was about to respond when he felt a shadow hover above the two. The gang stopped moving to stare at the shadow.

"Well if it isn't Troy Bolton...and miss hottie." Jake spat.

"Don't call me that you jerk!" Gabriella yelled squeezing onto Troy's hand tightly.

"Hmmm...you look even better then the last time I saw you..." Jake said placing his finger underneath her chin to bring Gabriella's face up to look at his.

"Don't lay a finger on her." Troy barked at Jake.

"Hmmm...well if it isn't Troy Bolton...junior varsity captain. Well if I'm mistaken, I'm varsity captain Troy...nothing you can do about that..." Jake smirked.

"Troy...let's just go." Chad said looking at his friend.

Troy looked at Chad breathing hard.

"Going to listen to your friends Bolton?" Jake said pushing his hands on Troy's chest. "I'm only here for one thing...her." Jake said pointing to Gabriella.

"Well that's too bad...cause your never going to get me." Gabriella said with confidence eyes burning.

"Well, you're such a sweet talker, I always knew I liked them fiesty." Jake said in a husky tone.

"You stay away from her!" Troy yelled settling Gabriella to stand behind me.

"What are you going to do about it Bolton?" Jake asked finally noticing the pair's hand intertwined. "Aww...how cute. Bolton got himself a girlfriend."

"Well, at least he's nice enough to get one." Sharpay said gripping Zeke's hand and staring angrily at Jake.

"Hmm...hottie...your friend here is speaking out of line...what to do...what to do..." Jake said grinning viciously at Sharpay.

"Leave her alone." Gabriella said voice shaking slightly.

"I could...but what good would that do?" Jake said slowly walking towards Sharpay.

Sharpay glared but tightened her grip on Zeke.

"What is with all of your basketball players? Got stuck with all the geeks?" Jake smirked looking at Zeke, Jason, and Chad. Jake's eyes landed back on Troy. "Bolton...I thought you said you didn't go for geeks."

Gabriella flinched.

"I'm sorry Gabi..." Troy said softly. "I didn't mean it."

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded.

"Troy, trying to sweet talk with his girlfriend? Nuh uh. Not going to work...she only likes the sweet talk from me." Jake grinned.

"Ewww...jerk!" Gabriella yelled.

"Fiesty, I already told you hottie..I like them fiesty." Jake said coming as close as possible to Gabriella.

"Get off of her." Troy said pushing Jake aside.

"Oh...no you didn't Bolton." Jake said coming towards Troy.

"Oh...yes I just did Davis." Troy spat.

"Troy...he's not worth it man. Let's just go." Chad said looking at Troy closely.

"Not the time Troy..." Gabriella whispered softly to Troy, her voice now audible to shaking.

"Little hottie there is right...it so wasn't the time." Jake said ready to throw a punch at Troy.

"You're right Mr. Davis...this isn't going to be the time...it is never going to be the time. My office...now." Mr. Matsui came out speaking firmly.

Jake stood wide eyed. "Mr. Matsui...it's not what it looks like..."

"Lying is a sin Mr. Davis." Mr. Matsui said. "My office."

Jake nodded slowly. "When I get out...I'm coming back." Jake growled.

"Not possible Mr. Davis. When I'm through with you...you're going to be suspended... probably even worse...expelled."

Jake shot a look at Troy before walking towards the principal's office.

"Thank you Ms. Evans." Mr. Matsui said walking up to Sharpay. "You really helped me out a whole deal. I was wondering for some time who harassed Ms. Montez."

The gang's eyes widened for a moment.

"No problem Mr. Matsui." Sharpay said cautiously.

"We will need you all in the office after school to report what you saw, but for now, go to lunch." Mr. Matsui said kindly.

The gang nodded and went back on their way to lunch.

"Sharpay..." Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah Gabriella?" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sharpay smiled hugging her friend.

"Sharpay...how did Mr. Matsui find out about this?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Easy..I texted him." Sharpay said pulling out her phone.

"Um..Sharpay...how did you get Mr. Matsui's phone number?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Daddy." Sharpay smiled.

The gang looked at Sharpay and laughed.

"Hey...not funny." Sharpay smiled. "I saved you from getting your face scarred up Troy."

"Yeah..you did. Thanks Sharpay." Troy smiled at Sharpay.

"Your welcome." Sharpay smiled happily.

"I think half of us have no idea what just happened between Jake, Troy, and Gabriella." Taylor spoke up. "Mind filling us in?" Taylor asked looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said softly. "At lunch."

The gang nodded at Gabriella and slowly walked into to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria went silent as they looked at the new arrivals arriving in pairs.

Gabriella shifted awkwardly once more hating all the attention she was getting that day.

Troy smiled at Gabriella gripping her hand with his tightly.

Chad looked at all the stares and stared back at everyone else. "Meet the new couple's of East High everyone! Chad said loudly.

"Chad!" Taylor gasped softly.

"Okay...everybody! Stop staring before I puke." Chad cried out.

Zeke, Jason, and Troy looked at Chad and stared cracking up. The girls gave soft smiles before grabbing their lunch and walking over to an empty table.

"So Gabriella...want to tell us anything?" Kelsi said softly.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said taking a deep breath. "No one interrupt...and don't judge."

The gang smiled sympathetically and Gabriella and nodded.

"Well...it all started with my run in with Jake..."

Flashback:

"_I hope Troy is alone..." Gabriella thought as she walked over to the gym._

_Gabriella was nearing the gym doors when she saw the same boy with green emerald eyes come out. The boy was smirking slightly, and it made Gabriella kind of have a weird feeling in her gut._

"_I think that was Jake...the boy from cheerleading practice..." Gabriella thought._

_The boy looked forward and saw Gabriella looking back at him._

"_Checking me out hottie?" the boy grinned._

_Gabriella surprised at his actions opened her mouth in an innocent smirk._

"_What's your name hottie?" Jake asked her looking Gabriella up and down._

_Gabriella looked at Jake and said, "Well it's not hottie."_

"_Don't run away baby..." Jake cooed. "I can see you're the confident type. No problem...I like them feisty."_

_Gabriella looked at Jake and gagged. "Leave me alone will you?" Gabriella said confidently and thought it was best to just ignore Jake and continue on walking home by herself._

_Jake looked at Gabriella and smirked. "Don't tell me you're going to walk home alone baby..." Jake said. "C'mon...you can have a ride with the one and only varsity basketball captain...I won't bite...only if you want me too..." Jake smirked._

_Gabriella looked at Jake before responding, "Not on my life."_

_Gabriella turned away from Jake and began walking towards her house again._

"_Wait up baby..." Jake said as he touched Gabriella arm._

_Gabriella jumped back in horror crashing into the lockers as she jumped._

"_Oww..." Gabriella said a little teary looking down at the fresh slit in her arm._

"_Aw...poor baby." Jake said. "Let me see." Jake said grabbing her arm._

_Gabriella cried in pain and yelped._

"_Shut up!" Jake said smacking her in the face. "Look..." Jake said his now stone green eyes looking straight into Gabriella's teary brown ones."You don't tell anyone what happened to you here...and I'll be glad."_

"_I don't care if you're glad or not you creep!" Gabriella shouted back at him._

"_I'll see you later hottie..." Jake said as he shoved Gabriella into the lockers one more time and walked away._

_Gabriella winced in pain as the impact against the locker became too much for her and she slowly fell onto the floor keeping her eyes open...she couldn't fall unconscious...this was too risky. Just hope that someone could find her in enough time..._

End of Flashback

"I woke up in the hospital...and then I had a bad dream about Jake, which woke me up and I started to scream. That was when you Shar accused Troy of hurting me." Gabriella said softly.

Flashback:

"_GET OUT TROY!" Sharpay screamed._

"_I cannot believe you would do this to Gabriella?!?" Taylor said pointing to the door._

"_I...I..." Troy said at a loss for words._

"_Out Mr. Bolton...we will be calling the police on you..." the doctor said gently shaking her head._

_Gabriella's head jerked up at the mention of Troy's name and watched as a sad pair of blue eyes got pushed out the door._

"_Troy..." Gabriella whispered suddenly feeling terrible for pushing her friend away again, but this time in an unintentional way._

End of Flashback

"Troy and I talked for a bit...we talked some more during the pep rally, and we got together. End of story." Gabriella said softly looking up at Troy.

The gang looked at Gabriella at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." Taylor said softly hugging her friend.

"It's all right Tay...I have Troy here for me." Gabriella said softly. "And right now...I think that's all I need for a while."

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Lunch is going to end soon right?" Gabriella said forcing a smile on her face. "World Geography it is. C'mon, I don't want to be too late."

The gang looked at Gabriella and smiled.

They could get through the rough times, together.


	38. Supposed World Geography

Author's Note: Here's a new chapter. Not the best…but I couldn't think of what else to write for their next class. You can expect better for their PE class. R&R please…I haven't been receiving much lately… :) Always, schoolgirl101

Chapter 38- Supposed World Geography

The gang walked into the World Geography classroom expecting to see the old haired teacher Mrs. Harris. They saw the exact opposite.

"Do we have a sub?" Sharpay asked as they filed into the classroom.

"Afternoon students. I'm Ms. Sharon." a brown haired and brown eyed young teacher said.

The gang nodded at Ms. Sharon.

"From what I heard from your principal...your teacher thought that there was no classes today. I'm guessing because of the long field trip your grade took today. None the less, there are no assignments to give out today, I couldn't find any.

Chad smiled widely. "So...what does that mean we can do?"

"Well, I guess you guys have a free period." Ms. Sharon said smiling.

The gang exchanged grins.

"Let me just take attendance first. I need to make sure everyone is accounted for." she said taking out the attendance sheet.

Taylor nodded as everyone began to recite their names to the substitute.

"Jason Cross."

"Zeke Baylor."

This continued until the last name came up. "Gabriella Montez."

The substitute teacher looked up. "So you're Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, I got a note from your principal saying since this is a free period, Gabriella Montez and friends meet in his office."

"Oh." Gabriella said knowing why Mr. Matsui wanted to talk to them about.

"Yeah...sorry. I guess you're not going to be getting a free period."

The gang nodded understandingly and began walking towards the principal's office.

"For a second there...I thought we were actually going to be getting a free period." Chad remarked sadly.

"I'm sorry Chad...I didn't mean to ruin your day." Gabriella said softly.

"Nah...don't worry about it. If this means getting Jake Davis here expelled, then I'm all for it." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad."

"No problem Gabriella."

The eight students began walking over to Mr. Matsui's office and stopped when they reached the door.

"You going in first Gabi?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella intently.

"Yeah...I guess." Gabriella said softly opening up the door.

"Ah...Ms. Montez. And friends. Wonderful seeing you all again. I just finished my run in with Mr. Davis. You can all come in." Mr. Matsui said welcoming them in.

The gang walked in slowly taking seats in the plastic chairs found in the room.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I know I scheduled after school, but I was worried you all had plans." Mr. Matsui announced.

"No...no...this is perfect." Gabriella smiled.

"Okay...well...Ms. Montez...let's start with you." Mr. Matsui said getting up from his seat and walking over to Gabriella. "I want you to tell the truth, and in much detail as possible." Mr. Matsui said slowly. "Understand?"

Gabriella nodded. "Crystal."

"Okay...good. Now...can you tell me exactly if Mr. Davis ever hurt you in any way...and how?"

Gabriella looked up and nodded slowly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and squeezed her hand.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "Um…..he did hurt me. I was going to the gym...to find Troy...and I saw Jake in the hallway. I noticed he was checking out our cheerleading practice before the run in...once I saw him...he came up and started talking to me for a bit...um..."

"Go on."

"Well, he called me a hottie, and I guess I spoke out of line to him telling him not to call me that. I decided to walk home...turning in the other direction. Jake...said he would take me home. I told him not on my life." Gabriella said softly.

"You're doing great Ms. Montez. Please continue."

"Well, he touched my arm, and I was surprised and threw myself into the locker by mistake. I was in pain, and he then wanted to see my arm because it was hurting me. He grabbed my arm...and I screamed in pain loudly. Then he slapped me. I guess it was because I was loud….. "

Mr. Matsui nodded. "Is that all Ms. Montez? Do you have anything else worth of importance to share?"

"He threatened to hurt my friends." Gabriella spoke in a voice barely audible.

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor looked wide-eyed at Gabriella

"What do you mean Ms. Montez?" Mr. Matsui said leaning forward.

"I wouldn't give in to his names and rides home, so he said I better behave...or else things could happen to my friends. He knew what they looked like, and said that they would just be...just be..."

"Yes, Ms. Montez?" Mr. Matsui said softly.

Gabriella looked at Troy who squeezed her hand for support. "More virgins to add to his collection." she whispered.

"I see Ms. Montez." Mr. Matsui said softly once more. "And the second run in with Mr. Davis I presume was in the hallway today?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, that is all I need from you. I'm guessing you ended up in the hospital because of pain and shock?"

Gabriella nodded once more.

"That is fine Ms. Montez. I can speak to your friends now."

"Thank you Principal Matsui." Gabriella said softly.

"No Ms. Montez. Thank you."

* * *

The period had ended right before Jason had finished speaking.

"Well, you are all free to go. Thank you...once I get through this with administrators, I assure you Mr. Davis will be facing serious consequences." Mr. Matsui said. "This wasn't his first infraction."

Gabriella eyes widened. "Thank you Principal Matsui."

"Anything for our students here at East High. You may all leave now."

The gang nodded and walked out of the principal's office.

"Gabriella," Taylor said softly looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah Tay?" Gabriella said looking at Taylor.

"You didn't have to...you know...defend us or anything. Why didn't you tell us this at lunch?" Taylor asked softly.

"I didn't want you guys to get all worked up about it. Please don't." Gabriella said softly.

"We won't." Kelsi replied gently.

"And Gabriella..." Sharpay said taking her friend's hand.

"Yeah?"

"You know we love you right?" Sharpay said coming up to Gabriella and pulling her in a hug.

"I know. I love all of you guys." Gabriella softly smiled pulling everyone into a group hug.

East High has never seen a better friendship.


	39. Real Good

Author's Note: Second to last chapter everyone! Be ready for the story to end…possibly by tomorrow! Next chapter is mostly likely going to take place a month after this chapter. Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 39- Real Good

After going to the principal's office, everyone walked into the gym together ready to work on the dance routine taught by Coach Whitney and Coach Bolton.

The gang immediately separated and got to work knowing that they had only one week left to practice before performing in front of the class.

"Um...so Troy...what did I miss?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy as she wrapped her hands around Troy's neck.

"A lot Miss Montez." Troy grinned placing his hands gently on Gabriella's waist. "You see...while you were gone for a whole week...I had to sit and watch everyone...and now...I got the dance moves rammed into my head. You won't be seeing me make any mistakes."

Gabriella looked at Troy and giggled softly. "Is that true Troy?"

"As true as life gets." Troy smiled.

"Hmmm…..we'll see about that." Gabriella smiled eyes filled with mischief.

"You won't just see Miss Montez…you'll be dancing too." Troy grinned.

"Did you really sit down doing nothing all week for PE?" Gabriella asked questionably.

"Well yeah...it was either that...or practice with Coach Whitney." Troy said making a face.

Gabriella looked at Troy her face breaking out into laughter.

"Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton. I suggest I see movement with the feet, not with the face." Coach Whitney said. "You missed out on a lot Ms. Montez...better get a working too."

Gabriella looked at her PE teacher and nodded fiercely. "Okay...um…I don't know how to say it, so I'll just say it. I think I may have forgotten the moves Troy."

Troy looked at Gabriella and groaned. "Seriously Gabi?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded. "Being in the hospital can do that to you..." Gabriella said trying to lighten up the conversation.

Troy looked at Gabriella and nodded. "All right, let's see...how do I teach this?" Troy said shaking his head.

"I have no idea Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"Hmmm...well I have no idea either." Troy admitted. "Why don't...you just follow my lead...and we take it from there?"

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

Troy listened to the music and decided when they're going to come in. "Okay...we come in Gabi in...three...two..."

Gabriella nodded.

"One." Troy said as he took a step forward.

Gabriella winced in pain as Troy stepped on both of her feet. "I wish at these times you weren't some hot shot basketball player…and maybe…maybe a geek…who was anorexic and weighed less."

"God...sorry Gabi." Troy apologized quickly stepping back before grinning at Gabriella's comment.

"I'm fine Troy..." Gabriella smiled. "And for starters…I like you just the way you are. Start over?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed her feet gently and looked up at Troy.

"Okay..." Troy nodded. "Three...two...one." Troy stepped forward and was glad that Gabriella stepped back. Troy then stepped back.

Gabriella didn't realize Troy was going to step back and didn't move her feet with Troy. Her arms still hooked around Troy's neck, Gabriella's feet dragged on the floor and gave out making Gabriella crash on the floor.

"Oooh. That's got to hurt." Troy said softly as he held out his arm for Gabriella to pull up from.

Gabriella looked at Troy thankfully as she grabbed his arm. "Hmmm...maybe leading me isn't the best way to go..." Gabriella said looking at Troy softly.

"You think?" Troy cheekily grinned.

"Troy!" Gabriella smiled.

"Sorry Gabi...but it's funny. I can't think of what else to do...we could ask Coach Whitney or my dad..." Troy said thinking.

"No...we don't want to do that Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"Why not?" Troy asked confused.

"For one thing...I'm guessing they're still angry at both of us for skipping out during the pep rally...can we watch Chad and Taylor or somebody?" Gabriella asked softly.

Troy smiled. "You were always the smart one Gabi."

"I know." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey!" Troy grinned.

Gabriella grinned back at Troy as the two walked over to Chad and Taylor.

"Hey Chad...hey Taylor." Gabriella smiled happily as she looked intently at Chad and Taylor dancing.

"Shouldn't you two be working on the routine?" Taylor said not looking at her friends, still focused on the dance.

"Well yeah...but Gabriella can't remember the dance routine." Troy said.

Chad laughed.

"Not funny Chad!" Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh yes Gabriella...it's so funny." Chad said grinning also not focusing on his friends, but at Taylor.

"Mind if Gabriella can watch you two do the dance...coaches are kind of mad at us for skipping the pep rally." Troy replied.

"Have you tried leading Gabriella...Troy?" Taylor asked as Chad placed Taylor carefully into the air before setting her back down.

"Yeah...I tried that already." Troy said his mouth curved into a smile. "And Gabriella sucks at following."

"I do not!" Gabriella said smiling. "I might have let you step on my toes, and fall flat on my face...but there is no harm in that right?"

"Sure Gabriella...sure." Taylor smiled as she moved through the routine with Chad.

"So do you guys mind?" Troy asked.

"Well...um…Chad and I aren't that good...I feel weird with you guys watching our routine when we're not great yet..." Taylor said softly.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Troy asked. "You guys are really good."

"Hey...it's okay. C'mon Troy...maybe we can ask Shar or Zeke or someone..." Gabriella said taking Troy's arm.

"Gonna give up on them that easily Gabriella?" Troy said looking at Gabriella as they walked away from Chad and Taylor.

"Taylor feels a little uncomfortable...she'll be fine next week when it's time to perform. And besides..." Gabriella said grinning.

"What?"

"Well, they just showed us the whole routine while talking to us..." Gabriella beamed.

Troy grinned at Gabriella. "Ready then Ms. Montez?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella said placing her hands back around Troy's neck to begin the routine.

"Okay Gabi." Try smiled. "Three...two...one…"

Gabriella nodded and stepped back, and moved forward.

Troy grinned as he continued the steps.

Twist, turn, twirl, step forward, step backward.

Gabriella grinned as she looked at Troy and smiled. "You're good Troy. I can't believe how smooth you are." Gabriella smiled as Troy moved his arms to Gabriella's arms and the two began to move as one slowly.

The two moved like that for quite some time until Troy placed his hands back onto Gabriella's petite waist.

"And you doubted me..." Troy smiled as he held a firmer grip on Gabriella to lift her into the air.

Gabriella smiled and relaxed into Troy as he rotated Gabriella around in a circle and placed her back on the floor.

The two looked into each other's eyes and everything seemed to click. Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips watching her chocolate eyes open and twinkle with happiness when he pulled away.

The routine the third time around...perfect.

They're good. Real good.


	40. Always In My Heart

Author's Note: **LAST CHAPTER!!!** Hope you guys enjoy it...I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. Right after I posted Chapter 39, I had a complete writer's block. I'm not sure when I'm posting my next story, I still have writer's block...so this chapter will suck. Be on the look out for the story coming soon on your computer screen (possibly two weeks..idk) "Hate My Next Door Neighbor." Always, schoolgirl101

Chapter 40- Always In My Heart

ONE MONTH LATER

"C'mon Troy!" Gabriella said smiling as she ran ahead of Troy.

"Gabi..." Troy breathed. "Just slow down all right?"

"Troy...the walk wasn't that long..." Gabriella said turning around to face Troy.

"No Gabi...you're right...the walk wasn't long. The one and a half mile walk was not long...the already ten minute walk up Sharpay's driveway was not long...and the bag plus your two bags in my hand makes the walk not long!" Troy gasped.

Gabriella looked at Troy's face and laughed. "Your face looks so funny right now!"

"Really Gabi?" Troy said smiling as he dropped the bags and ran up to Gabriella picking her up and spinning her around. "What exactly does my face look like?"

Gabriella smiled and looked into Troy's eyes placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Lovestruck."

Troy looked at Gabriella grinning as he placed her down gently on the floor.

"Look Troy!" Gabriella said smiling as she turned around. "We finally made it to Sharpay's door!"

Troy looked at Gabriella and laughed as he went back to retrieve the discarded bags.

Gabriella walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Welcome." a voice said opening the door.

Troy walked up to Gabriella as the two stared at the butler.

"Won't you come in...I'm guessing you are here for Ms. Evans sleepover."

Troy and Gabriella nodded as they walked inside Sharpay's spacious house.

"I'll never get used to this place no matter how many times Sharpay invites me here." Gabriella smiled as she took in the view.

"Yeah...me either." Troy said softly.

"Will you two please follow me? I assume you are the last guests to arrive...the six other guests are in the living room." the butler said as his footsteps rang through the hallway.

Gabriella and Troy quickly followed until they reached the living room.

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay said as she turned to face her guests. "Troy." Sharpay said smiling.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella beamed as she hugged her friend gently.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy smiled.

"Hey guys." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella."

"So..." Sharpay said as she walked back down to the circle on the floor and sat down. "You guys showed up like fifteen minutes late...you guys didn't forget did you?"

"No Sharpay...we didn't forget." Gabriella smiled as she sat down on the floor beside Taylor and Sharpay. "Troy is just a very slow walker."

"I am not!" Troy complained as he sat down across from Gabriella.

Chad laughed. "Dude...that's why you guys were late?"

"No!" Troy said. "I had to hull Gabriella's bags with me."

Gabriella looked at Troy eye's twinkling. "That's what they all say..."

The gang laughed.

"So...what have you guys been up to for the past 15 minutes?" Gabriella said lying down on her stomach.

"Not much." Kelsi replied.

"We were basically getting all the food ready." Zeke said.

"And we started playing Truth or Dare." Taylor said.

"Truth or Dare?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah...are you scared Gabriella?" Chad grinned.

"No Chad...I'm not scared...but how could you start the game without us?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well...now the game can officially begin!" Jason replied.

"Now?" Troy gulped.

"Yeah Troy...still upset about what happened the last time we had to play?" Chad grinned.

"No..." Troy said. "But that was so disgusting..."

"All you had to do was make out with Sharpay's dog……for five minutes..." Chad laughed.

"You didn't have kibble in your mouth after!" Troy gagged.

Gabriella looked at Troy and giggled. "But it was funny watching!"

"I feel more sorry for Gabriella though..." Chad spoke up. "She had to have kissed Troy sometime after that dare, knowing that Troy made out with a dog!" Chad laughed.

Gabriella looked at Chad and glared showing a slight pink on her cheeks.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed as she slapped Chad in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Sorry Taylor...sorry Taylor!" Chad said nervously.

The gang laughed.

"So, are we playing?" Sharpay asked taking a sip from her soda.

"Why not?" Gabriella smiled.

"Sure...but I'm so not taking any more dares." Troy said.

"Chicken, Troy?" Zeke said smiling.

"No, I'm not...I'm just not taking any of those stupid dares you cook up for me." Troy responded shifting on the floor.

"Whatever Troy." Sharpay said as she clapped her hands together. "Who first?"

(**AN: If you guys wanted a truth or dare scene, so sorry, but I wasn't really planning on one. It's kind of hard because they're all still ninth graders so I can't think of much)**

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she pulled the blanket close to her and watched Sharpay's flat screen play yet another movie.

Gabriella scanned the room as she watched everyone's faces fast asleep and smiled. "This is the life I always wanted..." Gabriella whispered softly.

Troy's eyes opened as he heard Gabriella whisper words to herself. "It's the life I always dreamed of having..." Troy whispered softly as he pulled out of his sleeping bag and sat on top of Gabriella's.

"I never thought that I would be the one who ended up with basketball captain and star Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled looking into Troy's eyes which looked slighter darker in the light visible from the television.

"I'd never knew that I would end up with the most beautiful girlfriend in the world..." Troy whispered softly as his fingers twirled Gabriella's curls.

"You'll always be my truest friend Troy. And hopefully my true love." Gabriella smiled looking into Troy's eyes.

"That would be a dream come true." Troy whispered softly sweeping Gabriella in a big hug.

"Troy..."

"Yeah Gabi?" Troy smiled as he got of Gabriella's sleeping bag and pulled his sleeping bag closer to hers.

"Thanks for always being there for me." Gabriella murmured.

Troy looked at Gabriella laughing softly. "Gabriella...there were two years that I wasn't there for you."

"Because I pushed you away..." Gabriella said softly.

"No regrets Gabriella. Let's live in the present." Troy smiled looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"But Troy...you, you were never away, you're...you're always in my heart." Gabriella mumbled sincerely.

Troy looked at Gabriella and grabbed her hands pulling him closer to him. "And you were always in mine." Troy said as he placed her hands on top of his heart.

"Troy...I...I_think_ I love you." Gabriella said looking deeply in Troy's eyes.

"Well...Gabriella...I_know_ I love you." Troy said as his lips connected slowly with Gabriella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxPUSHED HIM AWAYxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(AN: This story was based a little off of me and my real life experiences. In middle school, I pushed away a guy that really liked me, and who I really liked...but in this story...Troy and Gabriella actually have a happy ending. ) )**

Last Author's Note: I would especially like to thank the reviewers who reviewed more than once. They are (forgive me for incorrect spelling): Note: Parentheses is how much reviews were sent

Marsloverwhohasahighvoice (18), hsmbandgeek12 (17), AbnoxiousBlonde (14), Line101 (9), tututooba (8), xxZanessaxx (8), Kelly6231 (7), uniquegrl7 (6), Corbin'sGirl (5), popz-attitude-angel (4), babygal4real (4), Helenilia (3), 2hot4wordz (2), TruePinay4Eva (2), starchk (2), JoBro0JelsiLuver (2), AtlantaMagic (2), evexl(2)

I would also like to acknowledge all those reviewers who at least sent one review to me! They are (forgive me for incorrect spelling):

.Charmzi, cinderella317, CO.ZE.TY.OMIZ, dont-write-read, EdwardandJacobsAreSmexy, fashwarrior, hsmfan.x, HSMobsessed, hsmprincess, Jayne-94-2xx, jss2420, justmaybeilovehim, kiwifrute135, lylipuppies, rolotom8os, simplyxgirl, Swim4Life, Troypay4evagrl, troyellalove274, tuttiflutey630, zanessa4ever123


End file.
